


Zuko Smut (^•^)

by StanxTee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Play, Angry Zuko (Avatar), BDSM, Blood, Breeding Kink, Busy Zuko, Calling Zuko Sir, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Happy Azula (Avatar), Impregnation, Inappropriate Erections, Jealous Zuko (Avatar), Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Make up sex, Mating Press, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Good Parent, Party, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Quickies, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Zuko (Avatar), Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Spreader Bars, Squirting, Stressed Zuko, Sweet, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanxTee/pseuds/StanxTee
Summary: Bunch of Zuko smutty smut!! There isn't enough out here so I want to add my own :)Status : Completed for now• This takes place in an AU, but I will always try to work in known information. If I use more American lingo, objects etc. please don't kill me that is where I reside!• Also, I watched ATLA quite some time ago so most of this will come from memory, if i mess anything up please message me and I will try to fix it!
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	1. Zuko X Reader : Losing the V-Card

**Author's Note:**

> So what better way to start this off by Zuko & you losing your virginity to each other :D  
> I will try my best to make all of these longer, cause I know that I hate a super long backstory and a super short little smut scene. Not saying the backstory will be short, but the smut will be drawn out to my best ability. Here we go :)

Y/n and Zuko have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Y/n's mother had been working in the palace when Ozai had taken reign. Shortly after his gain of power as the Fire Lord, y/n's mother, Tura, became pregnant.

Y/n was her only child and you both lived inside the outer chambers of the palace. Ozai and Tura had never become romantic in anyway, and he took you under his wing to train you alongside his daughter Azula and his son Zuko. Azula and y/n hit it off right away, Azula seeing y/n as nothing less than a little sister. They spent many days together training, sparring with one another, playing and always pestering Zuko.

Alongside Azula and y/n was Ty Lee. Ty Lee loved you and Azula more than her own 6 sisters. You three brought chaos and fun wherever your paths crossed. Zuko had always felt slightly left out, as he was the only boy in the group. If he could even call himself part of your group. Most times it was just you three girls off doing your own thing and Zuko left on the sidelines to play alone. As time went on you had noticed the many outbursts from Zuko saying that he felt alone and unwanted. It hurt you to see him so upset and so you decided you wanted to spend an entire day with him.

It was the morning of your out of the ordinary endeavor and you woke up earlier than usual with a smile on your face. You had always looked at Zuko as more of a friend than brother, only because you guys rarely spent time together. This was mostly the work of Azula wanting to cast her brother out of her group of friends. You went to your mother and told her you were heading into the palace to find Zuko.

"Well darling, I've never heard you say you were going to play with Zuko specifically. Why has he peaked your interest?" She asks setting a bowl of rice and two boiled eggs in front of you on your large kitchen table. A usual breakfast between the two of you. You had never met your father, in the 10 years of your life, he had been stationed in Ba Sing Se to work with the Earth King on securing the city to the highest standards. It never bothered you, as you knew your mother was happy with and without him. After all, Ozai had taken you under his wing and you looked at him as a sort of father.

"Zuko is always alone when me Azula and Ty Lee play. It makes me feel sad. He gets angry at us and yells when we play without him." You tell her taking a large bite of rice.

She looks at you with care in her eyes and a smile that shone like the sun. "Thats very sweet of you y/n, it warms my heart to see you taking others feelings into account." 

She pinches your cheek and you finish your breakfast in record time. You dress in your usual red and gold robes and make your way to the door. Your mother comes to give you a hug and kiss on the forehead. After this you bolt out of the door and make your way to the inner chambers of the palace. 

Upon arrival you see Azula and Ty Lee sitting in the library together sharing a laugh. You skip into the room and they look to you with big smiles on their face.

"Hi guys!" You say as one of the guards in the library gives you a stern look. You had normally never played in the library given that it was a quiet place.

"Hello y/n, are you going to play with us today?" Ty Lee questions with bright eyes. 

"Well.. I was actually thinking of seeing what Zuko was up to." You say timidly, fearing Azulas response.

They both look at each other and give off large smiles. "Y/n's got a cruuush!" They say in unison.

You had never looked at Zuko as more than a friend and you were confused as to why they would tease you about this. You look at them blushing and confused. "I do not! I only want to spend some time with him today. He seems so lonely sometimes and I don't want him to feel that way!"

Azula smiles at you and crinkles her nose, "Y/n you know its okay to have a crush on my baby brother. You don't have to hide it from me."

You shake your head and stick your tongue out at them before you turn to leave the library. Only to hear Ty Lee call from behind you "Kissy kissy!" 

You exit the library and walk to Zuko's quarters. You gently knock on the large door and he calls for you to come in. When you enter he is sitting on his bed juggling three fireballs in his hands. You look in awe and as he noticed you he falters, dropping one of them on his red silk sheets. It burns a small hole and he blushes at you.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess you up!" You say panicked.

He looks at you intensely and shakes his head, "That's okay, I just wasn't expecting you." 

You smile at him and hop on the bed with him, it was strange to be this close to Zuko. "So what are you doing today?" You ask inquisitively.

He purses his lips and looks at the ceiling. 

"Well I was gonna just stay in here and practice my fire bending, but as you can see that's not the smartest." He says looking down at the burn hole in his blanket.

You giggle and hop off of his bed. "Well would you.. maybe want to play with me today?" 

You didn't realize there was a blush on your face while asking, and you were unsure why he made you so nervous. Perhaps it was his aggressive personality or his habit of sudden outbursts.

Zuko's eyes grew wide at your question and he looked down at his hands. "I-I would enjoy that."

"Great!" You squeal and grab his hand pulling him off of his bed.

You two spent the day running around the palace, (much to the guards dismay) and playing on the garden. Towards the end of the day you two were ushered into the dining hall for dinner. Your usual spot was between Ty Lee and Azula but you had asked Zuko to sit next to you. Ozai was skeptical and gave you guys a puzzling look. He was happy to see his son come out of his usual angry shell.

As the night grew later you and Zuko grew closer. You guys talked for hours that day and you learned that Zuko was more than an angry ball of fire. Literally. 

He walked with you to your chamber and you told him goodnight. To your surprise Zuko gave you a hug, and a small peck on your cheek. You blushed furiously and headed inside. Your mother was sitting in the living room trimming her favorite bonsai tree. She looks your way and gives you a smirk. 

"So how was your day with prince Zuko?" She asks setting her shears on the table.

"It was so fun! Zuko is so nice and he didnt get angry at all today!" You tell her taking a seat next to her with a large smile playing on your lips.

"Well I would assume so considering you're blushing like a tomato. Are you guys.. more than friends?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"What!? No! Me and Zuko are only friends mother!" You squeal and blush again.

"Oh okay, I believe you darling. Lets get you to bed huh?" She asks standing and reaching to take your hand. 

You happily take it and make your way to bed, she reads you your favorite story and leaves you to fall asleep. You lay in bed restless thinking about spending more time with Zuko tomorrow.

____________Time Skip_____________

(You guys are now 18. Zuko was never banished and Ozai wasnt a horrible father, but he does still have his scar.)

You and Zuko had only grown closer since the first day you spent by his side. You had learned so much about fire bending from each other and your personalities really clicked. You had discovered fairly quickly that you had developed feelings for the prince. You shoved them aside knowing that you guys could never be together, as Zuko was destined to marry a Princess.

You guys often spent days in the library, the garden, and simply strolling the palace. Aside from the meetings and sages he had to attend to you were each others hobbies. You had taken a job at your mothers flower shop and spent a few days a week there with Zuko's company. 

Today was one of those days. You had woken up early to take your place behind the counter anxiously awaiting Zuko's presence. 

He came to your store smiling today, which usually wasn't his style. You wondered what had made him so happy. 

"Good morning y/n. How is the shop today?" He asks leaning his elbows against the counter.

"Hi Zuko, it's fine today. Not many customers on Tuesdays." You say setting the last lotus into the bouquet you had been working on. You set it to the side and stand across the counter from him. 

He seemed fidgety, this really wasn't his usual style. You rest your hand on his and he looks up and you slightly shocked.

"What's going on Zuzu? You seem anxious." You say sliding in the nickname Azula had called him when you were children. He never liked when Azula had called him that but he didn't seem to mind when you did. He lets out a breathy laugh and fiddles his thumbs.

"I-I um. I wanted to ask you if- if maybe you would want to uh. Join me for dinner tonight?" He asks shakily. You smile at him with furrowed eyebrows. You ate dinner together nearly every night, so you werent entirely sure why he was asking or why he was so nervous.

"Zuko we eat dinner together most evenings, why are you so nervous asking tonight?" You remove your hand from his and place it on your hip.

"Well, see what I was asking was.. if you would maybe.. want to join me. On a.... date?" He asks with his voice a higher octave than normal.

You blushed like a madman. You had never once in your life expected this to happen. (Although you imagined it on several occasions.) You bit your lip to suppress the huge smile attempting you take over.

"I would love to Zuko. The shop closes at 7, do you have a time or place in mind?" You answer cooly, although your heart was pounding and your insides were screaming with joy.

Zuko smiles at you and his eyes are wide, as if he thought you would say no. "I uh, I was thinking around 8 you could come out to the garden. Wear something nice, I'll be waiting for you there." He says calmly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

You smile sweetly and round the counter to come to his side. You lean up and kiss him on the cheek. 

"It's a date." You say and he blushes smiling.

"It's a date." He repeats and gives you a hug before exiting the shop.

You were freaking out. Zuko, heir to the throne, future Fire Lord, your best friend for years just asked you on a date. Your first date to be precise. What would you wear!

____________________________________

At 7pm sharp you locked the shop doors and made your way to your home. How were you supposed to tell your mother that the boy you had denied having a crush on for 8 years had just asked you on a date!

You bow to the guards at your door and make your way inside. Your mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner. 

"Y/n darling! How was the shop today?" She asks turning around from the ramen on the burner.

"It was good, a few bouquets and a few bamboo plants. Not any rudies today thank goodness." You giggle taking a seat at the table. You and your mother had encountered quite a few rude customers in the time she owned the shop, and you decided to name them the rudies. It was a silly name but it always put a smile on your guys' faces. 

"Ah good, will be around for dinner tonight?" She asks taking a seat across from you. You blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. She noticed this and leaned in towards you. "Is there something you wish you tell me darling?"

You smile looking up at her, "You are never going to believe this, but.. earlier Zuko came down the shop." You pause as he smirks at Zuko's mention. 

"Well I can certainly believe that. He visits you basically everyday you work."

"Well yes, but thats not it, be patient mother." You hide your face in your hands in embarrassment at your flustered state. "He asked me to go to dinner with him tonight." She continues looking at you expectantly for the punchline of all of this. "On.. a date." 

She jumps from her chair that falls to the ground. She is bouncing up and down clapping her small hands, and her smile could tear her cheeks its so big.

"Oh honey! I've been waiting for this day my whole life!" She comes around the table to give you a large hug that you return letting your own excitement take over.

"Honestly mother.. so have I." Shes releases you and places her hands on your shoulders, and raising her eyebrow.

"You think I didn't know you had a crush on him eight years ago? C'mon let's get you dolled up for your price!" Shes pushes you towards the stairs to help you get ready.

She takes her time painting your face with neutral eye make up and curling your hair that flows down your back like a waterfall. After your hair and makeup was done she goes to her room and grabs a beautiful dress that you've seen a hundred times. Your mother's favorite hobby was sewing. It was the dress she created. 

"Mother, I cant possibly wear that, you've worked on it since I was thirteen!" You say bashfully.

"Oh darling, who do you think I was making it for?" She says with a wink. She pushes the dress into your hand gestures you to get changed.

You look at the dress in awe as she leaves you to grab some jewelry. You couldn't believe the dress you fawned over for five years was yours! It was a gorgeous piece. The dress was a bright red with gold accents across the long tight sleeves and flowing bottom. You slipped the dress on very carefully, and walked to your mirror.

Your jaw dropped. You had never in your life felt so beautiful. The dress clung to your top half and began to flow right at your hips. Your curves were accentuated by the gold detail that snaked up your sides. Your mother walked into the room and you turned to face her. Her eyes shone like diamonds. Her hard work paid off. 

She walks to you and envelopes you in another bone-crushing hug. "You look so beautiful my darling. The prince wont stand a chance." 

She hands you two large gold hoop earrings along with a gold necklace. You recognized this necklace, "Mother.. is this the necklace you wore at your wedding?"

"Yes. And Im so honored to have you wear it now." She says smiling with tears brimming her eyes.

"Thank you for all of your help mother. I love you." She takes your hands and gives you one spray of her perfume.

She tells you to twirl for her and you gracefully do so. The dress twirls and flows around your feet. You stop and regain your balance and she sets two gold sandals in front of you. You place your hand on her shoulder and slip them on.

"What time do you have to go?" She asks as you both walk down the stairs.

"He told me to be in the garden at eight o'clock." You say grabbing your small black purse throwing it over your shoulder.

"Well darling you better get your butt moving, its 7:50 now!" She says while quite literally pushing you out of the door, but not without giving you one last hug and kiss on your cheek. "Knock him dead my little flower."

You smile and wave at her as you walk into the outermost part of the palace. You hadn't realized it before but you were nervous. Your breathing became heavy and you realized you were sweating a bit. The walk to the garden was quite short and you soon found yourself opening the gate.

You look around and see Zuko wearing an elegant tunic with matching red pants underneath a gilded robe. You were at a loss of words. He was absolutely breathtaking any day but this, this was different. His hair was short and rather frazzled, contrasting his nice attire. You walked up behind him and placed your hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit but played it off casually as he turned to you.

He looked at you as if you had grown two heads right in front of him. His golden eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was slightly parted as he breathed heavily. You smiled at him and tucked a loose curl behind your ear. 

"Hello Zuko, you look very handsome tonight." You blushed because you were at a loss of words. Your left arm clutched onto your purse like it was the only thing keeping you on the ground.

Your voice seemed to shake him from his thoughts and he smiled warmly at you. 

"Thank you y/n.. you look." He paused trying to collect the right words to use to describe your perfect appearance. "You look perfect." 

He scolded himself internally for not being able to use a more elegant word than 'perfect.' Although that was truly the only word to describe you.

"Thank you Zuko. So.. where will we be dining tonight?" You ask bashfully. He turns to your side and links his arm into yours. You begin walking and find yourself rounding the corner to the far right of the garden. Here there was a fountain filling the air with the soothing sound of running water.

Your eyes go wide with awe. Zuko (or perhaps servants) had set up a lovely array of lights and candles surrounding a table covered with a white silk cloth. On the table there was a large roasted duck, komodo sausage, dumplings and plum wine. It was a simple dinner but Zuko knew you weren't into the extravagant lifestyle many of the palace dwellers enjoyed.

"I hope this is enough, I didn't want to waste too much food so I only asked for the cooks to make a few dishes." Zuko says leading you to your seat. He pulls your chair out for you and you look to him with a smile.

"It's really lovely Zuko, you did everything perfectly."

He takes his seat across from you and looks around slightly impatiently. You begin to really look at the food displayed in front of you and your tummy begins to growl. You didn't realize how hungry you were until now. You continue to look around and your eyes fall onto the bottle of wine. You had never really drank wine before, or any alcohol for that matter. Breaking your train of thought, you see a servant come from the gates of the garden.

"Good evening lady y/n and prince Zuko, I am sorry for the wait. I am honored to be serving you tonight. Y/n, may I fill your plate?" He asks bowing and holding his hands out. You smile at the man and nod handing him your large china.

He fills your plate with roasted duck, dumplings and sausage. He smiles and sets the plate in front of you continuing to do the same with Zuko's. He then fills your tall stemmed glasses with the purple wine and bows once again while saying his goodbyes.

"He was very nice." You say to Zuko as you grab your chopsticks. You look to him waiting for a response and he is staring at you in a slight daze. 

"Zuko!" You shout and pinch your chopsticks in front of his face. He shakes his head clearing his mind of his thoughts.

He clears his throat and responds sheepishly, "Yes! I'm sorry, I was just-just lost in thought."

He picks up his own chopsticks and you both begin to eat. The roasted duck was exquisite, the dumplings a bit filling, and you weren't a huge fan of the sausage but you ate it anyways as to not make Zuko feel as if he messed up. You had slowly taken sips of you wine and began to feel slightly woozy. It was a nice buzz and you continued, taking larger drinks than before. During dinner you and Zuko talked as you usually would.

As your meal came to an end you were feeling what you could only assume was drunk. Between both of you, you had finished the bottle of wine and had an evening filled with giggles and blushes.

Zuko stands from his seat and rounds the table to take your hand. You place your hand in his and he begins to walk you away from the table. "I really enjoyed myself tonight Zuko, I never thought I would actually be on a date with you." 

You continue to walk as you nuzzle your face into his side, breathing in his scent. He looks down at you with a smile and stops walking. You look up at Zuko and his cheeks were a light shade of pink. You couldn't tell if this was from the wine, or if he was embarrassed. 

"I had a great time too y/n, I never thought I would be brave enough to ask you on a date. I have wanted to since we were only 15. I just never thought you shared my feelings." He says looking at the ground. You grab his cheek and rub your thumb over his burn.

"Zuko, I have been in love with you since we spent that first day together when we were only ten. When you kissed my cheek it all made sense. Why you made me so nervous, and why I was a blushing fool while I was around you. I have always dreamt of this night together."

You didn't know where all this was coming from! If the wine gave you this courage you never wanted to see it again! You wanted to grab a turtleduck and shove it in your mouth just to keep from embarrassing yourself anymore. You realize what you've said and drop your hand from his face. You look to the ground and fiddle with your purse.

"I-I didn't mean to make things weird Zuko. I'm sor-" You were cut off by Zuko's hands cupping your face, forcing you to look at him. 

"Don't ever apologize for your feelings. Especially if they're towards me. I have been waiting for this my whole life. I love you y/n." He pulls your face to his and you lips meet and a sweet kiss. Your insides feel as if they have erupted in fireworks and you were becoming weak in the knees.

You pull away and look deep into Zuko's eyes. "I love you too, Zuko." 

You both give each other happy smiles and Zuko pecks your lips once more. You begin to walk inside of the palace and your mood falls from happy, to loathing. You didn't want to go home just yet. Its not as if you would go inside and sleep? How could you sleep after the prince of the Fire Nation just proclaimed his love to you. 

"Zuko, I-I dont want to go home yet." You say looking at your hand around Zuko's bicep.

He looks down at you and lets out a breathy laugh, "who said anything about going home?" 

You look up at him smiling ear and ear and wonder what else he has in store for your date. You continue walking and make your way up the stairs to his chambers. Oh. You were going to his room. 

He opens the door for you and it closes with a thud behind you both. You stand there nervously feeling as if a cat had actually gotten your tongue. 

Zuko walks to a set of large doors on the opposite side of the room and opens them to the balcony. He gestures for you to come with him and you follow happily. He has set up a scene similar to your date. There were lights hanging from the doorway and around the railing. It was beautiful. You never knew Zuko was one to be this romantic.

"I thought we could look at the stars for a while, I hope this isn't boring to you." He says sitting down on a double seated swing.

You sit down next to him and take his hand. "Stop worrying so much Zuzu, everything you've done tonight has been absolutely perfect." 

You kiss his cheek and lift your legs next to you on the seat. You take the opportunity to lean against Zuko and he protectively wraps his arm around you. "I can't believe I didn't ask you out sooner." He whispers into your hair. You couldn't believe he asked you out at all!

"Well, we're here now." You look up him through your eyelashes and he leans down to kiss you. Butterflies flutter throughout your stomach just like the last time he kissed you. Except this kiss was hungrier. More urgent.

You loved every second of it. Turning more so you could have a better angle at his lips, you wrap your hand around the nape of this neck. You gently tug on his hair and he lets out a low moan. You jump back in fear.

"D-Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." You say covering your mouth with your hand and placing your other on Zuko's chest.

He chuckles and grabs your hand off of his chest, placing it back on his neck. "You didn't hurt me y/n. It felt good, I liked it."

"Oh." You blush harder in this moment than you have all day. You were so embarrassed. How could you not tell he moaned? 

Zuko sees your embarrassment and places a calloused hand on your cheek. You smile at him and he pulls your face to meet his.

The kisses continue to get more passionate, and you take your new knowledge and pull on his hair again.

This elicits a growl from Zuko as he places his hand on your waist and giving it a firm squeeze. This catches you off guard and you yelp a little bit. He takes this opportunity and pressed his tongue against your bottom lip. 

You let out a soft moan telling Zuko this was okay. He pressed his warm tongue to yours and you begin to feel heat between your legs. Zuko pulls away and looks deep into you eyes, "Sh-Should we.. move to my bed?"

You really didn't know how to respond. As nervous as you were about sleeping with someone for the first time, you were even more sure you didn't want this to end. You look at Zuko and give a small nod. 

"I... I've never done this before." You say shyly looking at your lap. 

Zuko sat there silent as he processed what you said. He never thought of you as a concubine or anything in that nature but he was almost positive you had been with someone considering your undeniable beauty. "I haven't either." He admits.

Now it was your turn to be shocked. He was the prince of the Fire Nation. There were women practically throwing themselves at him every day. You felt.. honored? 

"We can learn together." He whispers and takes your hand in his. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes, Zuko. I want this more than anything." You say looking into his eyes.

He smiles and pecks your lips as he stands. He takes your hand and leads you to his bed. "You're so beautiful y/n."

You sit on the edge of the bed and he sits next to you. You blush and look down atyour hands that rest in your lap. He places his hand on your cheek and turns you towards him so he can kiss you again. This time his kiss was more gentle than hungry. 

You are overcome with a burst of confidence and throw your legs across him straddling him. He takes a deep breath and placed his hands on your back. You continue to kiss like this until you feel his hands sliding up your back towards your dresses tie. You pull away and nod at him. 

He pulls the string and you feel your dress loosen. You stand up and begin to shimmy the dress off of your body. You stand in front of Zuko in nothing but your panties and begin to feel self conscious. You cross your arms over your chest as he stands, coming closer to you. "Never cover yourself in front of me again." 

You nod and he grabs your wrists and pulls your arms away from your top. He runs his hands up your sides and guides you to the bed. You sit on the edge again and wait for his next guidance. He steps back from you and removes his robe and tunic leaving him in just his pants. You stare at him in awe, you had seen Zuko shirtless many times but with the circumstances so different you couldn't help but gawk. 

He smiles at you and walks to you, dropping to his knees between your legs. Your eyes grow wide and he leans forward to kiss your tummy and travels up to your breasts. He kisses around them and sucks one of your hard nipples into his mouth. This makes heat travel down your body stopping at the place you needed him most. You moan softly and wrap your hand in his hair again. He licks and sucks on both of your nipples as his other hand plays with whichever was not getting attention. 

You had never felt need like this and instinctively you hips buckled at the prince. He gives you a mischievous smile and trails kisses getting closer to your mound. You suck in a breath as he places his hands in the sides of your panties.

"Is this okay y/n?" He asks before he continues any further.

"Y-Yes Zuko, please." You beg unashamedly. He smiles at you and begins to slide your panties down your thighs. You raise your hips from the bed so he can discard of the garment.

He places a hand on your tummy and guides you to lay down. Your back hits the silk sheets softly and Zuko trails kisses down your body once again. You can't see him, so when he licks a long stripe up your pussy you gasp and arch your back off of the bed.

He chuckles and continues. He's never done this before but it feels as if he's a master. He lifts your legs so your feet are on the edge of the bed and you're on full display in front of him. He laps at your juices and you can't help but moan at every contact. He takes his long slender fingers and begins to enter one into your hole. As he does this he also takes your clit into his mouth. The sensation brings white spots to your tightly closed eyes and you being to scream.

"Z-Zuko! Please don't stop, it feels s-so gooood!" Your hands grip the sheets next to you as he adds one more finger.

You gasp at the sudden pain while he stretches your walls but it quickly fades into pleasure and you can't help but grind your hips on his face and hand. You begin to feel a burning sensation throughout your entire body and go silent. Your mouth hangs open and your back arches farther and farther off of the bed. He continues but quickens his pace and you explode. Your body begins to shake and you see white.

You can feel him slip his fingers our of your dripping pussy but you can't focus on anything but your buzzing body and heavy breathing. He slides next to you and picks your body up moving your head to the pillows. You finally open your eyes and see Zuko standing next to you stripping down from his pants and boxers. He looks over to you and smiles while climbing in bed next to you. "So how was that?" He asks with a laugh.

You continue panting and give him a smile, until you realize that he just removed his boxers. This snaps you out of your daydream and you pull him down to kiss you, tasting yourself on his lips. He leans over you and plays with your breasts with the hand that isn't holding himself up. You snake your arm down his toned chest and abs until you reach his member. You don't know what to do but you had heard enough from Ty Lee and Azula to have an idea of what you should try.

You gingerly stroke it and he moans into your kiss. You pull away and tell him to lie down while you paid him back for the pleasure he just brought you. You continued to stroke him and he propped himself up on his elbows. You moved between his legs and placed your mouth on his head. He hisses at the contact and throws his head back. 

"Y/n that-that's so good." He groans and intertwines his hand into your hair. He pushes your head father down onto his shaft and you gag pulling off quickly.

"I-I'm sorry.. I got carried away." He says looking to his side and removing his hand from your hair.

You smile at him and clear your throat, "It's okay Zuko, I just wasn't expecting it." You say and turn your attention back to his throbbing cock. 

You go back to stroking it and it seems to feel better than before because your spit made it slick. He lays his back completely on the bed and lets you do your thing. Watching you through his partly open eyes.

You put his head back into your mouth and slightly suck causing him to grab the sheet and squeeze. You took this as the go-ahead to try and go father. You go down and feel yourself beginning to gag, you wanted to please him but this was difficult when he cock was so big. You remember Ty Lee telling you that if you squeeze your left thumb in your hand it keeps you from gagging, so you give it a try. You squeeze your hand into a fist squeezing your thumb. You go down again and find that.. it works! You bob your head over and over and before long Zuko becomes a mess underneath you. 

"Y/n stop!" He shouts and you move off of him quickly thinking you did something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry.. did I do something wrong?" You ask and wipe the spit from your chin with the back of your hand.

"No! You were absolutely perfect. I just.. didn't want to finish that way." He says sitting up embarrassed. You look at him confused then it dawns on you.. you're going to have sex with Zuko.

"Oh.. okay." You say and crawl towards him. You place a few kisses on his jaw and he pulls you forward to straddle him once again. 

He looks into your eyes, "Y/n, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Please Zuko, take me." You say and he kisses you, hard.

You kiss him back and rest your heat on his cock. He uses this moment to grind his dick between your folds. You both moan into your kiss as he pulls away. He wraps his hand into your hair again and continues to grind his member on your clit. 

He stops his movements and you lift your hips so he can enter you. He tries to adjust himself to slide into you but after a few minutes you let out a giggle. "Do you need some help?"

"Uh- y-yeah.." He says embarrassed as you take his cock into your hand and line him up with your entrance. You slowly sink down onto him and wince at the pain.

Zuko notices you're in pain and caresses your face, "It's okay y/n you can do it, you're doing so good."

You look at him with teary eyes as you finally sink all the way down. You lean forward to rest your head in his neck while you adjust to his girth. He rubs your back and whispers sweet nothings in your ear.

"I'm so proud of you, you did so good taking my cock all the way like that." He whispers and it sends electricity throughout your body. You had never heard him say something so filthy. You lift your head and give him a kiss that he accepts gratefully. 

You pull away and begin you lift your hips and go back down. It still hurts but not nearly as bad as the first time. He places his hands on you waist with a groan. You begin a steady rhythm and it becomes the most intense pleasure you've ever felt. You place your hands on his chest and begin slamming onto Zuko. He groans loudly and you are a moaning mess above him. He grips your waist hard and makes you stop. 

Both of your breathing is heavy and he takes a second before flipping you over. You lay your back against the pillows and he settles between your legs. He finds your entrance and slides in on the first try. You squeal and he starts a slow pace making sure you're comfortable. He leans down bringing his forehead to yours and softly whispers, "I love you y/n."

"I love you too, Zuko." You pant breathlessly. 

"Say my name again." He demands as he starts a faster and harder pace. You lace your fingers into his hair and pull. Earning the loud moan you wanted to hear.

"Please Zuko, I need you," you moan as he quickens his pace even more. You're a mess underneath him and you can't stop the words from leaving your mouth. 

"Yes Zuko, harder, please fuck me harder!" You moan and he groans loudly as he fucks you harder and faster. You both become covered in a thin layer of sweat and he looks at you.

You have your eyes tightly shut and your mouth wide open mewling and whining coming close to your edge. He sits up higher and takes his hand to massage your clit while he fucks you. "AHHH Zukoooo," you scream as you come undone.

He continues to fuck you while your orgasm rocks through your body and you feel him pull out of you. You whine at the sudden emptiness until you feel his hot cum land on your tummy. He is leaning over you with one hand on his headboard and one hand aggressively stroking his own cock. You watch him in all of his glory as he releases over you. 

He places the hand that was on his cock on the headboard and just pants for a moment with his head hanging down. He finally opens his eyes and looks at you staring at him and complete adoration. He takes his hand and runs it though his messy hair. He smiles at you and goes into the bathroom connected to his room to grab a towel. He comes back into the room and sits next to your limp figure. The towel is warm as he begins to wipe his seed off your stomach. You reach your hand out and rest it on his thigh. You smile at each other as he throws the towel to the ground. 

You sit up and he pulls you into a deep kiss. When you pull away and rest your forehead on his. "I love you, Zuko." you whisper.

"I love you, y/n." 

He stands from the bed and grabs you a large shirt for bed and your panties, while getting himself some boxers and pants. 

"Am I.. staying the night?" You ask as he hands you the clothing.

"Oh I uh, I'm sorry, you don't have to.. I just assumed.." He trails off rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would love to stay, Zuko. As long as you cuddle me?" You ask and slip into his shirt.

Zuko lays down next to you on the bed, and pull up the blanket. You share one last kiss and he wraps his arm around you while your head rests on his chest.


	2. Zuko X Reader : Daddy!kink / Breeding!kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's meetings have been full of talk about creating an heir to the throne. A subject he doesn't want to hear from a Sage, but loves this topic in the bedroom. 
> 
> Note : Only men can be heirs in this one-shot!
> 
> Note #2 : Remember to leave Kudos!! I need to know if i should keep going!

It was a rainy day at home so this meant it was your pleasure to stay inside. Not that you hated rain or anything but being a firebender maybe you felt forced to dislike water? You needed it to live and that made total sense, but having it covering you from head to toe was a no-go in your book. 

You laid around the house basically all day alone because Zuko was wrapped up with meetings. This meant a lot of reading, talking to whoever wanted to talk. You were roaming the palace when you ran into his uncle, Iroh in the garden. He was usually back in Ba Sing Se helping out in Pao's tea shop but you guessed he was just visiting for a while.

"Y/n! what a pleasure to see you!" He speaks slowly and you smile at the old man. He was sat on a bench feeding the turtleducks bread.

"It's so lovely to see you too, Iroh. How is the tea shop?" You ask taking a seat next to him.

"Its been wonderful! Pao actually retired recently so now it is my tea shop!" You smile largely at Iroh because you knew it was his dream to run his own tea shop. 

"That is wonderful! It really is the best tea in Ba Sing Se. Have you seen Zuko yet?" You ask as he hands you some bread to throw to the ducks.

"No I haven't, he has been with the Sages all day. Probably bugging him about how he has no heir." He look at you and wiggles his eyebrows, making you blush. 

"Why would they be pestering about this so soon? He's only 22." You say confused. 

He chuckles and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Not to alarm you my dear, but there are a lot of people amongst the nations that don't particularly like Fire Lord Zuko. Leaving room for," he clears his throat. "Extermination, if you will." 

This topic is really bringing you down. You look down at your hands sadly. Iroh bumps you and you startle. "Don't you worry y/n, I'm sure Zuko can handle himself out there. You know how angry he is, how could someone defeat him?" 

"Perhaps if he was ambushed?" You question imagining the worst. 

Iroh just chuckles and tells you, "Stop worrying my dear. You and Zuko will live a long prosperous life together, but let me know when he finds you." With that he stands up and leaves. 

You sit under your umbrella and contemplate the short, but mind numbing conversation you just had with Iroh. How could you go on without Zuko by your side? Perhaps having a child this soon isn't a bad thing. You don't know why the Sages feel as if they have the right to pressure him into something like this though. Zuko did seem mature enough to handle a child. You had raised your siblings enough to know you had what it took. Maybe you would talk about this with Zuko tonight.

You throw the rest of the bread to the turtleducks and make your way back inside. It was only sprinkling so you weren't wet, but you felt damp so you decided to change. You walk into your room and sit on the bed slipping your sandals off. You look at the clock while on your way to the closet, 8:30 pm. You hear your door open and turn to see Zuko. He had just gotten back from a meeting and he seemed far more stressed than usual.

"Hi honey, how did the meetings go?" You ask while shedding your robe and tunic to the floor. 

Zuko sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands. You had seen him stressed but he would always talk to you. You slip into a short silk nightgown and take a seat on the bed next to him. He lifts his head and sighs. Something is really bothering him, "Y/n.. I really don't want you to get offended or feel pressured, but most of my meetings today were about creating an heir to the throne."

You were slightly shocked, but only because of the fact Iroh was right. Not as if he was never right, frankly he usually was.

"Iroh mentioned that earlier. He said the Sages have been pressing about that issue." You tell him and lay your head on his shoulder. 

"I just don't want this to be because some high up spiritual idiots tell us to." He takes your hand in his and sighs. 

You hated seeing Zuko like this, he hated being out of control. You knew how much he enjoyed being Fire Lord, he was always one to call the shots. He would be a leading force in his meetings, and always dominant in the bedroom. Not that you minded of course.

"Zuko, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this either. It's not like I haven't thought of having your baby." You say and play with his fingers awkwardly.

You felt Zuko stiffen next to you and you raised your head to meet his eyes. The only way to describe them was full of lust. You smiled at him and leaned over to press his lips against yours.

"Do you mean that y/n? I just hate the thought of pressuring you into anything like this." 

"I'm sure Zuko, I love you and I know that you want this just as much as I do. Just because someone says we should doesn't always mean that we're giving in to them." 

He looks at you and smiles, "I know, we just haven't really talked about it much and everyones getting into my head. I love you too, y/n." 

You smile back and you can see his eyes getting darker with lust. You knew exactly where this was going, and you loved it.

"I know we haven't talked about it much, but you know, I always wanted to see you as a.. daddy." You whisper the last word in his ear as you walk your fingers up his chest. He sucks in a sharp breath and grabs your wrist tightly. Exactly what you expected.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me don't you?" He says looking at your small hand in his large rough one.

You giggle and reply, "I had no idea."

Zuko can't restrain himself anymore and stands from the bed quickly. You follow his lead and stand in front of him. He is about an entire foot taller than you and it made you weak in the knees looking up into his eyes. 

"Take off your nightgown." He says gruffly and you watch him through your eye lashes while you slip off your gown. He walks around you as if hes sizing you up. He stops behind you and pushes your hair over your shoulder. "You're going to look so beautiful with my heir inside of you, but even better with me inside of you." 

He begins to kiss your neck and leaves small love bites all over you. He always marked his territory. You had endured hours of Iroh teasing you for it in the past.

Zuko grabbed your breasts in his hands and firmly squeezed. You let out a breathy moan and lean back into his chest. He knew exactly how to unravel you. "Please.. daddy."

Zuko groans and presses his bulge against your backside. "Those filthy lips of yours are gonna get you in trouble tonight."

"Lets hope so."

Zuko reaches down to your panties and begins to rub light soft circles on your clit. You begin to feel weak and fall back into him even more. He continues to softly pet your mound until you can't bear it any longer.

"Zuko please, I need more." You whine and try to grind down onto his hand.

"What did you call me?" He says taking his hand away completely. You furrow your brows in confusion before you realize it, he's daddy tonight.

"I'm sorry daddy, I just want more, pleaseee." you plead and he cups your pussy forcefully. 

"That's more like it baby, lay on the bed. Legs open." He demands and you quickly follow his orders, hoping that if you listened you'd get what you wanted faster.

He watches you trip over yourself in amusement and begins to strip to his boxers. He walks to the closet and pulls out a red silk strip of fabric. Oh no.

"D-Daddy what are you going to do with that." You ask, the cold air of the room making your nipples harden.

"What's our safe word?" He asks getting on the bed and kneeling between your legs. Your breathing gets heavy and you hold out your hands to him.

"Turtleduck." You whisper as he ties the silk around your wrists. You tug your wrists apart to show him his knot would hold.

He smiles at you and moves your tied hands above your head. "Keep them here."

Zuko stands off of the bed and pulls his boxers down his legs, his large cock bouncing and hitting his stomach with a light tap. Just the sight made your mouth water.

He got back on the bed and spread your legs even farther, "Please daddy, I need you." 

"Shh baby, I'll take care of you. Just let me do my job." He says as he lays between your legs. He takes his thumb and rubs your clit with such precise pressure, your hips buck to him and he takes his other hand to hold you down.

"Stay still, or I'll stop." He says and you grip the pillow with your tied hands. 

"Yes daddy." You whisper as he continues to torture you.

He takes his hand off of your hips knowing you wouldn't disobey him. He lowers his head and sucks your clit into his mouth. You yelp and try your very best not to grind your hips on his face. He's only tied you up like this twice before but you always knew it would be a long night.

He continues to lick and suck on your clit, sliding two fingers inside of you and curling them into the spot he knew drove you crazy. You moan and arch your back off of the bed seeing stars. 

"Daddy I-I'm going to cum! Please don't stop!" You scream and he suddenly pulls his fingers and mouth away from your needy heat.

You whine and he chuckles at your flustered state. "It's okay baby, you'll get yours soon." 

He climbs up to your face and brings his hand back to your pussy. He begins to press more circles onto your clit and you gasp, staring into his eyes. "Tell me how bad you want it."

Your eyes go wide and he slides two long fingers into you, "I-I want it so bad, Daddy please don't stop." 

You feel yourself coming close again and your eyes begin to leak tears onto the pillows from your previous denial. "Daddy please don't stop!" You scream praying to the Spirits that he would listen to you.

"Cum on my fingers baby, let me hear you." He says into your neck just before biting you and sending you flying over the edge. 

"Yes yes yes! Daddy I love it so much! I'm cumming, I'm cummmmming!" You squeal and you feel a strange warmth drench your legs and pussy. Your body is convulsing and you shut your eyes tight as your orgasm rakes your body. You hear Zuko groan and he continues his assault on your heat.

You finally stop shaking and open your eyes to see Zuko knelt between your legs. You can't see straight and you're breathing raggedly, gasping for air.

You look down between your legs and see a rather large wet spot on the bed. Your eyes go wide with shock, "Di-Did I.. do that?" 

He smirks at you and rubs your thigh, "I'd say I did that to you, but yeah baby, you squirted all over my hand and the bed." He says licking his lips.

"I.. I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean- ah!" you are cut off by Zuko leaning down and shoving his tongue in your dripping hole. You arch your hips and squeal from the over-stimulation. 

"Daddy! I can't take it!" You shout and try to pull away from his face. Only for Zuko to grab your thighs and pull you even father on his face, completely devouring you.

Your body shakes and you gasp for air while your tied hands grasp nothing. You don't know if you can handle it but you also love every second.

Zuko keeps licking and playing with your battered pussy as you rock your hips onto his face, breaking his rule of keeping your hips still.

But he doesn't stop, he grabs your hips tighter. Surely hard enough to leave bruises. He moves from your hole to your clit and sucks relentlessly while bringing his hand up and thrusting his fingers into you again. You gasp and scream bringing your hands down to grab at his hair. Wrong move.

While bucking your hips seemed to go unpunished, he was not going to let this go so easily. He pulls away from your pussy leaving you breathing heavily and wishing you hadn't disobeyed him. "Daddy I'm sorry, I forgo-" 

"On your knees, now." He demands standing from the bed. 

You stumble to get up, your hands tied made it difficult. Zuko only watched. You finally make your way to him, dropping to the floor. He pulls your head up and pushes his long cock towards your mouth. You open it and he presses his tip to your tongue, you wrap your lips around it and begin to bob your head back and forth. His thickness always made it difficult, but not having your hands made it even harder.

"Thats right, take daddy's dick. You're so beautiful baby." He groans and tangles his hand into your hair, fucking your mouth. You begin to gag on his cock and feel spit dribbling down your chin. Zuko likes it when you get messy. The room is filled with the sounds of gagging, suction and Zuko's moans.

Your eyes begin to water as he pulls out, leaving the last sound a loud 'pop' as he takes your hands and stands you up. 

"You're amazing at sucking my cock, but you would have been able to have me inside of you already if you hadn't disobeyed my simple command." He says uniting your hands.

"I'm sorry daddy, you just.. make me feel so good." You respond. You rub your wrists and bring your hands into his hair. He takes his hands under your thighs and lifts you, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist. He carries you to the bed and places you on the edge. 

"Are you ready to take daddy's cock?" His raspy voice sends chills up your spine and sends heat straight to your core.

"Yes daddy, I want you to put your heir inside of me." You say and he groans as he pushes you aggressively onto the bed. You giggle and he lines himself up with your entrance. 

"Please daddy," you whisper and he thrusts his cock into you to the hilt. You scream, trying to adjust to his size. He holds it there for a few moments before pulling out and thrusting hard into you.

You moan and throw you hands onto his chiseled torso trying to ground yourself. He continues to fuck you fast and hard, groaning out filthy words.

"You're all mine.." "I'm gonna fill you up and you're gonna have my heir.." "You take daddy's cock so good.."

At this point you were screaming, trying hard just to keep your hold on reality. "Yes daddy please, I want you to ruin me. I want to have your baby and I want you to fill me with your cum. Please daddy!"

You scream as your orgasm rips through you, Zuko's thrusts beginning to falter. "Say my name, tell me you're mine." He grunts into your ear.

"Im yours Zuko, please, please cum for me daddy, I want to feel you inside me!" You scream right before he spills inside of you. Right as he releases he leans down next to your ear saying filthy things only you will ever hear.

"You're fucking mine y/n, you're gonna have my heir and become my queen." He groans and thrusts a few more times before collapsing onto your heaving chest.

You wrap your arms around him and squeeze him as if he'd float away if you didn't. "I love you so much Zuko, I can't wait to have a child with you." 

"God you're gonna kill me y/n, I love you too." He says lazily as he lifts off of you. He looks you in your eyes and pulls you in for a sweet kiss. "You mean the world to me, I'm sorry if i hurt you tonight.. I didn't mean to be so rough." 

"No, Zuko it was perfect. You are so perfect.. Now lets get up so we can change the sheets. I made a bit of a mess huh?" You say blushing.

"Yeah you did.. and it was fucking hot." He says pulling his now soft cock out of you.

You both stand and you begin to feel his cum dripping out of you, "Zuko! I need a towel, its.. dripping." 

Zuko looks over to you and smirks, he lays you on the bed and spreads your legs. You're confused as to what he plans do do when he slides two fingers into your entrance. 

"Oh! Zuko what are you- ah!" You moan as he continues to push his seed deeper into you. He's making sure he gets the job done, the first time. 

He sucks your clit into his mouth and you feel a fire burning in the pit of your stomach. You near your third orgasm of the night and Zuko doesn't slow down. 

You cum hard on his fingers and he licks you clean. "That's it baby, just like that." He whispers sweet nothings into your ear as he pulls his fingers out of you. 

"You said  I was going to be the death of  you ?" You say breathlessly with a big smile. 

"Well if you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I want to go." He says and stands, helping you off of the bed. 

Your legs are shaky and he helps you slip back into your nightgown. You are able to stand and he goes to the dresser grabbing himself new boxers, and you some new panties. 

You both dress in silence and you go get some tea while he changes the sheets on your bed. 

When you come back there are fresh sheets and Zuko is sitting up in bed waiting for you. "I was wondering if you were coming back to me." He says playfully.

"You know I'd never leave Zuko." You say handing him his cup of chamomile tea, as you set yours on the night stand. You crawl into bed and cover up to your waist as you and Zuko enjoy your tea and relax in each others presence. 

You finish your tea and snuggle into bed with your Fire Lord. "I cant wait to meet our child, hopefully its a girl." You say curling up into Zuko's side.

He furrows his brows and wraps his arm around you. "Why do you want that? We would have to try again to have a boy."

"I know, whats so wrong with reliving this night?" You say yawning.

"Oh.. I guess that does sound like fun." He says chuckling and closing his eyes.

"Yes it does." You respond leaning up to give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Goodnight.. daddy." You say and you hear Zuko take a quick intake of air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one took the wind out of me. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it :)
> 
> Its hard to come up with different words and lingo to use when it comes to being in the bedroom! I don't want to keep repeating but its hard haha! I'll be trying my best :) 
> 
> Request! I'm working on a request now but it only takes me a few hours to write these lol. Maybe Ill make a whole fanfic one day? Who knowssss??


	3. Zuko X Reader : Dom/Sub play & Jealous!zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet comes to a party held at the palace and gets a little too friendly with you. Zuko doesn't like people touching his things and shows you who you belong to ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for a rougher Zuko fic and thought getting jealous was the perfect way for Zuko to get that way :) Hope you enjoy!

You had never seen Zuko so angry, and the worst part? It was your fault. Tonight Zuko had hosted a large party in the palace and anyone who was anyone was there. It was only by chance that his old frenemy, Jet, had shown up. Although when you and Jet spoke.. he never mentioned that Zuko hated him.

____________That Night_____________

You had taken this night as one to get dressed up and look your very best. Besides, you were the Fire Lord's fiancé. You'd make him look like a fool if you came in ordinary clothes. Zuko took it upon himself to get his tailors to create a gorgeous gown for you tonight.

The party was in an hour and after a day at the spa, you decided it was time to get ready. You brushed your hair and straightened it, you noticed it was getting very long. Your (y/h/c) hair flowed all the way down to your mid back. You didn't want to wear it in the tight bun you often sported, so you decided to leave it all down. The short hair in the front framed your face perfectly, and it looked elegant.

As you did your makeup, two tailors came to your room with your dress.They helped you put it on and took a step back to admire their work.

"Oh Lady y/n, you look so beautiful!" The woman said and clapped her hands.

You smiled at her stepping down to take a look yourself, she was right. It was a strapless piece, a deep maroon at the top with red ombre at the bottom. It clung to you like glue, your breasts filling the top perfectly and it wrapped around your ankles just enough to where you could walk without looking like a fool. There were small gold buttons that went down the middle of your back, and the tailors brought you gold heels to match them. They heels were lovely, they were a shiny gold with only a few thin straps, and a small dragon on the back of each foot.

"Thank you." You say bowing and ushering them to the door. You were glad that your mother was a stickler about walking and talking like a lady. You had never expected to be with the Fire Lord, but it did call for you to be able to carry yourself and his name with honor. You walked in the heels effortlessly and went to your vanity.

You decided to wear small dainty dragon earrings to match the heels, and a gold necklace that had a small red gemstone in in center. Zuko had gotten it for you for your birthday, along with many other things. You looked fantastic. 

Zuko has been at meetings and discussing party organizations with planners all day, but you decided to find him. You walked the palace looking for the man you'd be wed to in only a few weeks. Entering the ballroom you see that a few people have arrived and Zuko was talking to a man about your guys' age, from what seemed to be a water tribe, who was taking great advantage of the buffet table. You stride to them and place your hand on Zuko's shoulder. He looks over his shoulder with a slight scowl until he realizes that its you.

"Oh, hello y/n. I wasn't expecting you down so early." He says fully turning towards you. You smile at him and he looks you up and down, his mouth partly open. He stares at you like this for a few seconds before the man he was speaking with stands next to him and looks at you too.

"Hello, I'm y/n. You must be..." You say extending your hand. You've learned from past parties that not introducing yourself was often frowned upon, but so was speaking when you weren't spoken to. This lifestyle was hard to understand.

"Oh! Im Sokka!" He shouts and shakes your hand aggressively, coating your hand in the grease from his roasted duck. You smile awkwardly and step to the side to grab a napkin. 

You hear Zuko in a shushed voice, "Stop gawking at my girlfriend or we're gonna have matching scars." 

"Heeey sorry, you never told me how gorgeous she was. You didn't do too bad Sparky." Sokka says elbowing Zuko in the side.

You throw the napkin away and walk back to Zuko, Sokka was no longer by his side. "Sorry about him, he's very.. extravagant."

You giggle and lean up to give Zuko a light kiss, "Thats okay darling, don't worry."

"You look absolutely stunning tonight y/n." Zuko wraps his hands around your waist and pulls you close. He whispers in your ear, "We're gonna have a long night in the bedroom, don't tire yourself out from dancing tonight."

Your eyes go wide and you breath in quickly, you look around to make sure no one was listening to you, still enveloped in Zuko's arms. "Zuko we're in public, stop it."

You playfully smack his shoulder and he chuckled at your pink cheeks. "Don't you worry princess, even if they were to hear, they have to know what I do to you just from how loud you get." He whispers and kisses right below your ear, make you shudder with arousal.

Zuko lets you go and you scowl at him, "I do not want to be all worked up when I meet the rest of your friends so please, stop it."

"You won't be telling me to stop later," He says through a smile and you just raise your eyebrows at him. You take this as your cue that you should go mingle, seeing as Zuko had no plans to stop torturing you

You walk away and give him a look over your shoulder, silently saying 'no I won't be.'

You continue walking around greeting guests and saying your hello's to the Sages that joined. As you walk to the balcony to get a bit of fresh air you feel a hand snake around your waist. Assuming it could only be Zuko you continued walking until you were at the railing. 

"Quite a party tonight, you've outdone yours-" You say leaning over the edge before you finally look at who you were talking to. It was not Zuko, and you had never seen this guy in your life.

"Oh um, I-I thought you were someone else." You say standing and moving away so his hand falls from your waist.

"Well you just found someone better, what are you doing out here all alone? I figured you could use some company." He says biting a toothpick between his teeth. He was an attractive man, he had shaggy brown hair and dark hazel eyes.

"And might you be?" You ask placing a hand on your hip. 

"My name is Jet, and you must be the famous y/n." He takes the hand off of your hip and brings it to his lips, removing his toothpick before giving it a soft kiss.

He lets your hand go and you look at him confused, "Where are you from, Jet? I've never seen you before." 

"I travel mostly, I only met Zuko when we were both in Ba Sing Se a few years back." He says placing his toothpick back between his teeth. You knew of Zuko's time in Ba Sing Se as "Lee" but he never mentioned a Jet before.

"He's never spoken of you before."

Jets eyes grow wide and he looks almost hurt, "That's crazy, me and him used to cause all sorts of trouble back then." 

You nod and still have one question on the back of your mind, "Were you invited here tonight?"

"Of course I was, how else do you think I got in? Zuko and I used to be great friends." He says and looks over the balcony mimicking your stance.

You look over at him as he chews on his toothpick, "Were you invited?" He asks catching you staring at him.

"Y-Yeah I was invited. Me and Zuko are very close." You say a little embarrassed, and hoping you didn't give him the wrong idea by staring.

"Oh really? How close are you?" He says stepping closer to you and resting his hand right above your ass.

You gasp and go to pull away from him right as you hear Zuko's loud rough voice, "Hey! What the Hell are you doing here and why do you have your hand around my wife?" He shouts drawing attention from the party goers inside.

Jet smiles at Zuko and raises his hands as if it was all a misunderstanding. You quickly stood up straight and looked between Jet and Zuko. Zuko was pissed, and he had asked him what he was doing there. There was no way Jet was invited here.

"Hey Lee, I was talking to y/n here. Nothingwas going on. How have you been friend?" Jet asks with a smirk and places his hand on Zuko's shoulder. He immediately pulled his shoulder back and grabbed Jet by the collar of his tunic.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Zuko demands through his gritted teeth. 

"I guess you don't remember all the fun we used to have back in Ba Sing Se huh?" Jet says un phased by Zuko's anger.

"We didn't have 'fun!' You tried to get me arrested, then when you failed you tried to kill me!" He shouts letting go of Jet with a shove.

"Zuko you've got it all wrong, me and y/n here were just reminiscing about it." He gestures to you and you look at Zuko shaking your head, then looking down at your feet.

"Get out of here." Zuko stares and Jet who is looking back with a smug smile, "NOW!"

Zuko grabs Jets collar once again with two hands and throws him on the ground towards the inside of the palace. "Guards! Get this pathetic kid out of my palace!" 

Three guards quickly grab Jet and begin dragging him away. "You just find me when you want a real man!" Jet calls back to you and your jaw drops, you hand covering your mouth.

You hear the ballroom doors slam and Iroh moves to the front of the ballroom "Hello everyone, we are very sorry for the disruption, but please! Continue to roam about the ballroom and enjoy your night. There will be no more outbursts like that tonight!" He speaks and bows to the audience, giving Zuko a glare. The music starts up again and you and Zuko are still on the balcony.

"Zuko I-" You start and he holds his hand up to keep you from speaking.

"Save it. You seemed all too happy to be chatting it up with him out here." He says and walks back into the ballroom leaving you alone on the balcony.

You take a deep breath and look at your hands, "He doesn't mean that y/n. He doesn't know what happened and he's just upset. Jet got into his head." You say to yourself. 

You quickly compose yourself and walk into the room. You see Zuko standing with a bald man giving you a glare. The bald man notices and you meet his gaze too.

"Yo, Zuko, buddy?" He snaps in front of his face. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, Aang. I'm fine." Zuko spits angrily.

Aang looks at him with a knowing expression and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Well, on my way in I saw Jet being drug out of here by some guards. So I'm going to assume something happened." 

Zuko sighed and finally tore his gaze from you. Now you were talking with his uncle Iroh. "Fine, y/n was flirting with Jet and I caught them out on the balcony together. I don't even know why he was here." 

Aang looks at you talking to Iroh and it does seem like you felt guilty. "Woah I'm sorry Zuko, are you sure that's what really happened though?"

"Of course I'm sure! I walked up to them and she was just standing there letting Jet put his hand on her ass." He says frustratedly.

"Okay Zuko, that seems a little far fetched if you ask me. You're at a party with hundreds of people you know, do you really think that she would risk letting a guy touch her like that? Even with you in the same room?" Aang asks trying to keep Zuko from exploding.

Zuko thinks about that for a second, he had never questioned your loyalty before. You knew who you belonged to. Maybe Jet really was just trying to get under his skin. And he basically told you to shut up when you tried to explain yourself. 

He facepalms and Aang smiles, "You're right Aang, it was stupid of me to think she actually wanted that." 

Zuko was still very angry, just the sight of Jet filled him to the brim with rage. Aang puts his hand back on Zuko's shoulder, "Just apologize to her, hear what she has to say. She seems like an honest girl." 

Zuko thanks Aang and walks away to find you. He goes to his uncle Iroh as he last saw you with him. "Uncle, where did y/n go?"

Iroh looks at his nephew with a smile, "Ah, my favorite nephew, y/n went back to your room. She was speaking about how that Jet boy had been telling her about our time in Ba Sing Se. That you guys were great friends."

"What? Why would he-" It dawns on Zuko immediately. He was just trying to get closer to y/n. To piss him off or to actually make a move on her, he wasn't sure. But it sent him into a jealous rage.

"Thanks," Zuko mutters and walks away quickly, going to find you. He wasn't necessarily angry at you, but he was furious at the thought of someone else's hands on HIS woman. Especially Jet's. He continues to stalk through the palace anger growing by the second.

_____Back In Your Room With You______

You were hurt by Zuko, and honestly you were angry. He told you to save it, and just held his hand out at you telling you to shut up. You don't know why he has to be so hard headed. You came back to your room to get a little peace and quiet, but after a few minutes you hear the door open.

"I'm fine, I don't need anything Wei," You say to your lady in waiting and hear the door shut again. 

"He's so ignorant." You mutter, thinking of how rude Zuko was to you.

You feel two hands grab your wait tightly and you gasp looking into the mirror only to be met with Zuko's eyes. Your eyes go wide and your mouth hangs open, you weren't expecting him so soon.

"I hope you were talking about Wei a moment ago." He says into your ear, his raspy voice has always sent heat to your core. 

"I-I was Zuko, I promise." You say and keep your hands on the vanity in front of you trying to hold yourself up. You looked down in guilt, you were short of breath.

"I don't believe you." He looks forward, his bulge pressing into your butt. You look up and see his face in the mirror, he's staring at you with a blank expression. His eyes are dark and cold, he said it earlier. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

"I'm sorry Zuko.." You say still looking into his eyes. He takes a hand off of your hip and wrapping it around your throat.

"Don't be sorry, it won't change your punishment." He growls and pulls you back so you're flush with his body. You gasp and moan at his words.

"Yes sir, what is my punishment." You ask innocently, you know how he likes you. Helpless.

"Go get the paddle." He says letting go of your waist and throat. You take in a deep breath and walk to the closet to grab his paddle. It was a small paddle but it always left your cheeks red and sore. A small handle with a beautiful coating of red and dark orange. Zuko had it custom made for you guys. He loved taking control of you.

You walk to your room and see Zuko sitting on the edge of the bed in just his pants. You take a moment to admire his chiseled physique, and to anticipate your punishment. He's always been jealous, and you throughly enjoyed it. But tonight seemed different, maybe because it was Jet.

"Come here. I want you face down. Ass up. On the bed." He says sternly and you quickly make your way to him. Setting the paddle down beside him.

"Ah ah ah, take off your dress." He says before you can get on the bed. "Slowly."

You stand up straight in front of Zuko and begin to peel the dress off, starting from your breasts. You pull the top of, your perky breasts spilling out into the open air. Your nipples instantly harden and you caress them pinching your nipples. You see Zuko begin to palm himself through his pants.

You continue to slowly shimmy the dress down your body taking extra time at your hips. Zuko always loved the way your ass curved. You wiggle your hips and the dress pools at your feet. You go to take your heels of but Zuko's voice made you stop.

"Leave them on." He says gruffly and you stand back up. You walk to him and crawl onto the bed. You place your head on the sheets and stay on you knees so your ass is on full display. You flip your long hair over your shoulder and look at Zuko, awaiting the first sting.

Zuko rubs your ass with his hands and you let out a shaky sigh, enjoying every second of the affection. "You're going to count to ten for me. I want you to thank me after every swat."

"Yes sir," You reply. You usually only went to five so he must mean business tonight.

"What's our safe word?" He asks and he takes the paddle in his large hands.

"Turtleduck." You whisper and he nods. He pulls his hand back and lands the first blow on your left cheek, making you yell at the sting.

"Ah! One. Thank you sir."

The second blow also lands on your left cheek and it hurts twice as much.

"Two. Ugh, thank you sir." 

Seven swats later and your ass cheeks are burning like fire, and the same color. You can feel your wetness on your thighs and on the paddle. He raises his hand one last time and strikes both cheeks with the same swing.

"Ten! Fuck! Thank you sir!" You moan out.

Zuko throws the paddle to the side of the bed, and takes his hand to sooth your burning cheeks. His hot hands only fuel to the heat but it feels exceptionally better.

"You were such a good girl for me, took your punishment like the little slut you are." He says and quickly flicks his finger over your clit.

"Ah! Thank you sir, I'll always be a good girl. Only for you." You say with pleading eyes, but he doesn't take the bait. 

"Stand up, I want you on your knees in front of me." You slowly stand up and feel every bit of sting on your ass.

You stand in front of Zuko and drop to your knees. You look up and him and open your mouth, sticking your tongue out. He takes a knee in front of you and sets his thumb on your tongue. "This is my mouth. Only mine."

You nod in response and he stands, swiftly pulling down his pants and boxers. His cock was painfully hard and the veins were bulging. "You gonna take your Fire Lord's cock in your mouth?" He asks rubbing it against your lips as if it was lipstick. 

"Yes sir." You say and he thrusts his cock into your mouth with one swift motion. You gag and lurch backwards only for Zuko to grab a fistful of your hair to force you down. Your eyes fill with water and your eye makeup streams down your cheeks. Zuko doesn't show mercy. 

"You love taking my cock don't you? You're my little cockslut and no one else's." He groans at his own words and pulls you off of his dick. A long string of spit the only thing connecting you to him. He looks down at you, his hands still in your hair. "You're such a good slut for me. You're mine." 

You nod and he tightly grabs your face, "Say it!" 

"I'm you're good little cockslut sir. I belong to you." You say with a rasp, as your throat had just taken a beating.

"Good girl. Stand up." He says and lets go of your face. "Come here."

You take a step towards him and he gracefully picks you up, wrapping your legs around him.

"You're gonna take my cock like the little whore you are. I'm gonna ruin this tight little pussy. Make sure no one ever wants to fuck you when I'm done." He says and you whimper at his words.

"I want you to break me sir, I want to feel how you fucked me tonight for a week." You whisper into his ear and goosebumps trail down his spine.

"I love your filthy mouth. It's all mine. You belong to ME." He shouts and thrusts his entire length into your pussy at once.

"Fuck! Si-Sir it's so big!" You whine and squeeze your arms around his neck. He holds still for a moment and you adjust to his size.

"You love it when I fill up your little pussy don't you?" You moan in response and try to roll your hips to get the friction you need. 

"Say. It." He barks through gritted teeth and you look into his eyes.

"I love it when you stretch my tight my little pussy sir. I want you to fuck me fast and hard, I need you sir." You plead and he pulls you in for a rough kiss. His tongue slides across yours and you moan in to his mouth. He begins to bounce you on his cock and adjusts your bodies so he can drill you faster and harder.

He puts your back against the wall and links his arms under your knees. You are at his mercy, and he shows absolutely none. He snaps his hips into yours at an animalistic speed making you scream and pull his hair. 

"Yes! Fuck, sir! I love when you fuck me like this," you moan and he moves his mouth to your neck biting down hard, making sure to leave marks. He was going to mark his territory for everyone to see.

"You're such a good girl baby, taking this cock like a little slut. Like you were born just to please me." He groans and slows his thrusts. You mewl and look into his eyes.

"Get on the bed, lay on your back with your ass on the edge." He says as he puts you down.

You basically run to the bed and lay just as he told you, "Good girl, you follow orders so well."

He stands between your legs and slides his member into you once again. Hitting entirely different spots it makes your body tremble. "Ah sir, please, harder."

He gives you exactly what you want and forcefully thrusts his cock into your pussy. He wraps one hand around your throat and the other goes to your clit. You shut your eyes tightly until you hear Zuko talking to you.

"Look at me. Look at me while I fuck your little pussy. Tell me you're mine." He says staring deep into your eyes.

You open your eyes and see that his eyebrows are furrowed and he's covered in a layer of sweat, similar to you. "I'm yours sir, fuck! I love you baby, only you. No one will ever love me or fuck me like this"

He quickens his pace and moves his hand from your throat, to your cheek. "You're damn right they won't."

You're both breathing heavily and his Zuko's thrusts are becoming sloppy. His fingers dance along your clit perfectly and you feel the familiar heat building up in your core. Your body starts to buzz and you can feel yourself coming undone underneath him.

"Zuko I'm gonna cum, please cum with me baby. I wanna feel it." You say and pull him down to you. Your foreheads are touching you hear him let out a loud groan.

"Fuck y/n I'm-I'm cumming!" He shouts with his eyes shut tight and the feeling of hum bursting inside of you and his dick pulsating in your pussy brings you to climax.

You both continue until your orgasms have left you a panting sweaty mess of limbs.

Zuko pulls out of you and grabs a towel from the bathroom. He cleans your abused pussy and wipes off his now soft cock. He grabs boxers and panties and you both get dressed and crawl under the blanket.

"I love you y/n, and I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain yourself earlier. I blew up cause the thought of someone taking you away from me eats me alive every day. I just don't know what I'd do without you." He says pulling you into his arms.

"Zuko I will never leave you, especially not for someone as average as Jet. I love you because you're special." You say tracing your fingers along his scar. He leans into your touch and sighs. "You make me the happiest woman alive, I cant wait to get married, I cant wait to start a family, and I can't wait to grow old with you. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything on this planet." 

He smiles and pulls you in for a kiss. You lay with your foreheads touching until you're drifting off to sleep. Suddenly theres a knock at your door. "Fire Lord Zuko! It's time for you to give your speech!"

You both snap your eyes open and he laughs, "I was so wrapped up with you I forgot there was a whole party going on." He says getting up from bed.

He opens the door and looks at the servantat his door. "I'm not giving a speech tonight, tell them I have other business to attend to. Let Iroh do it." He says as he closes the door and crawls back into bed. 

"I'm definitely not leaving you alone anymore." He says playfully and pulls you in for another kiss before you both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was SEXY. Who doesn't love a dominant Zuko moment :P


	4. Zuko X Reader : Quicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Lord is always wrapped up with something. He just wants to spend a *little* time with you between meetings.
> 
> (This is in Zuko's POV! I thought it'd be fun to switch it up.) Also sorry it's a little short, it's a quicky so :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girlies, I'm really gonna need some requests. Its already difficult to think of new one-shots! I always love to hear from you guys! Also be sure to check my note at the end I need some advice!

I missed y/n. It was a Sunday, and for regular people that meant sleeping in and staying in bed. Not the Fire Lord. As much as I loved being in charge, I also wouldn't be where I am now. A boring meeting. I've been to three today, and have four more later. With one small break to eat.

I might see what y/n is doing when I get out of here. She was being a tease this morning and it's kind of hard to cool off as a fire bender. I hope shes in our room. Hopefully they give me a few hours instead of a few minutes so y/n can take her time suc-

"Fire Lord Zuko are you listening to me?" The Sage snaps his fingers in front of my face and I'm snapped out of my daydream. I look at him and nod my head.

"I'm sorry Goro, I've been a little preoccupied with my personal life lately." I explain and adjust my posture.

"I understand Fire Lord, why don't we cut out meeting short and reschedule for next Sunday." Goro stands and bows, I reciprocate the gesture. Thank the Spirit's, I needed to get out of here.

I leave him with my advisor before hearing him call to me, "Fire Lord Zuko! Don't stray too far, you have another meeting in just thirty minutes!" 

I groan and shove the doors open, eager to find my fiancé. I quickly walk through the tall palace halls and make my way to my room.

I open the door and see her sitting up reading a book with a cup of tea. Just the sight of her makes my heart beat faster. "Hi honey, you're back early." 

"They let me leave my last meeting early, I couldn't stop thinking about you and they seemed to notice I was zoning out." I tell her sitting on the edge of the bed.

She sets her book down and straddles my hips behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist and presses her lips to my neck. "How long do you have?"

"Twenty minutes now." I tilt my head giving her better access to my neck. She giggles and continues to kiss me leaving my skin burning. Her hands travel from my waist to my dick, that is already painfully hard. 

I've never in my life had a woman effect me like her. "I guess we should get to it then."

I smile and turn to her, she was wearing my shirt with nothing underneath. "I guess so."

I remove my robe and pants, and she comes to kneel in front of me. I caress her face and she immediately takes my cock into her mouth. I can't help but let out a groan and put my hand on the back of her head. 

She looks so beautiful like this, her big (y/e/c) eyes looking up at me though her long lashes. My cock stretching her mouth open, and my hand twisted into her soft hair. She bobs her head all the way down my length, her nose brushing my stomach.

"You're so beautiful baby, taking my cock like that." She moans in response sending vibrations up my cock.

After a few moments I pull her off of me and she stands in front of me. I pull her close to me and she wraps her arms around my neck. She leans down and gives me a kiss while taking my length in her hand. I groan and move my hands to pull her panties down her legs. She steps out of them and straddles my hips.

I line my cock with her entrance and she sinks down. We both let out a deep breath and I give her a moment to adjust to my size. She lifts her hips and sinks back down onto me. I groan and grab her hips tightly.

I lay my back onto the bed pulling her with me, eliciting a small laugh from y/n. She smirks down at me and places her hands on my chest. "Give it to me, my Fire Lord."

I lift her until she's halfway off of my cock and slam my hips to meet hers. She yelps at the sudden pleasure and I begin to pound into her. Her pussy is tight and warm and I quickly realize I'm not going to last long. 

She is a moaning mess and leans her head into the crook of my neck. I continue my work on her pussy and begin to feel her shaking in my hands. "Z-Zuko I'm so close. Please don't stop baby."

Her words and whimpers only give me more motivation to keep going. I lift my feet onto the bed and pound into her harder than ever. I'm losing my grip on reality and squeeze my eyes closed, groaning as I near my climax.

I grip my hand into her hair once again and pull her to look into my eyes. Suddenly there's a knock on our door, "Fire Lord Zuko, your next meeting is about to begin!" 

I continue my assault on her pussy as I feel her cum all over my dick. I squeeze my hand in her hair even harder as I feel my own orgasm rip through me. 

I shout in response to my advisor and to y/n who is taking my cock like champ even after she finished, "I'm cummmming!"

I hear my advisor walk away and I pump into y/n a few more times before pulling out. She throws her leg over me and stands next to the bed. I lay on the bed panting and rub my hands through my hair.

"You okay baby?" She asks walking to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. 

I laugh and sit up while she wipes her juices off of my cock. I throw my robes and pants back on before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Thanks for that y/n. Maybe now I can actually pay attention." I say and give her ass a light smack as I walk to the door. 

"I love you Zuko, I'll see you after your meetings." She said blowing me a kiss. I pretend to catch it and place it on my heart.

"I love you too," I leave the room and make my way to my next meeting. I hate almost everything about being the Fire Lord, but meeting y/n was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I guess being the Fire Lord does have it's perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. I really want to write a fanfic! It would be reader-insert and I would probably work on it for a few weeks before posting the first chapter just so that I could get a chapter out a week. Let me know if I should try!


	5. Zuko X Reader : Make-up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko hurts you :( He feels SUPER guilty and just wants you to feel safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slackin, sorry. It's okay tho I hope •3•
> 
> Uh side note, I just started watching Haikyu!! Let me know if you guys are interested in any work in that fandom. I'd love to try. Ive only finished season 1 though so I wanna get to know the boys more.

You and Zuko didn't fight often, only when he was stressed. He had a bad habit of letting his work problems seep into your relationship. He never meant to, but work really was his life. He was a leader, he had to be heavily involved or everything would fall apart.

He had been planning with sages and advisors from your nation and the Earth Kingdom all day. They were trying to figure out a way to help with the bandit situation in the Earth Kingdom. It was getting out of control and certain villages were going hungry. It was a stressful scenario considering there were lives at stake. 

Zuko was swamped. It was hard enough to deal with the problems in his own nation, let alone the others too. He almost wanted to back out of this and let them handle it themselves. Besides, when the Fire Nation needs help he doesn't go begging everyone else to get involved! Sometimes you wish Zuko would ask for help, but thats really not his way of thinking. In Zuko's book; Help = Weak.

"Fire Lord Zuko we understand your hesitance towards helping our people, but if you don't thousands of people will starve!" An advisor of the Earth Kingdom shouted at him. Zuko stared at him with his eyes squinted, and if looks could kill that man would be six feet under

"You come to my nation. You come into my palace. You look at me on my throne, and tell me if I don't solve your problems, the blood of your people will be on MY HANDS?" He shouts standing up from his throne.

"No Fire Lord Zuko! T-That's not what I'm saying a-a-at all!" The advisor stammers taking a few steps back. "I was just saying that.. without the Fire Nations help I don't think that we'll be able to stop the bandits and feed our people."

Zuko sits back down and presses his palm to his forehead. "We will discuss this another time. I need to think on it."

They all bow to Zuko and leave the palace. It was a tough call, he would be putting his soldiers lives on the line for another nation. A nation that gave them almost nothing, aside from some spices.

Zuko took a deep breath and began his way to the garden. He needed to cool off, which was quite the challenge for someone who was born to bend fire. He walks around the garden and feels himself heating up once again. How could they expect him to risk the lives of his people for theirs. It was always someone asking for his help, and never the other way around. If this was happening to his people he would take it upon himself to assist his guards and warriors on the front line.

He couldn't believe the Earth Queen had the audacity to send her advisors to him. She would never help her soldiers, and she couldn't even come herself. It blew Zuko away that some leaders were so corrupt.

"Zuko?" He hears from behind him. He whips around, angrily, until he lays his eyes upon you.

"Oh, y/n. Hey." He says coldly and walks to you.

"How did the meeting with the Earth Advisors go?" You ask taking a seat on the bench. He takes another deep breath and turns away from you.

"It didn't go well. They asked me to send my soldiers to the Earth Kingdom to combat their bandits. They said that villages were going hungry because they aren't getting shipments of supplies and food. They're being intercepted."

"Well what was your response?" You ask with furrowed brows. How could he deny them that? They needed his help and people were dying. 

"I told them I would give them an answer soon. I just don't see why I would do that for them."

You stand in shock at his response, "What do you mean you don't see why? Zuko their people are starving, they need your help."

Zuko looks over his shoulder in disbelief. "You have no idea what risks this entails for our people. Why would I send our soldiers to the Earth Kingdom to help them? What do they do for us? The Earth Queen wouldn't even come here herself! She sent her advisors!" 

He's shouting at you and you feel your own anger growing, he was being selfish and childish. "It's dangerous for people in positions of power to travel between nations and you know that. They don't have to be doing something for us to offer a helping hand!" You shake your head and cross your arms. "You know sometimes you can be a real asshole. You're being childish. This isn't a contest Zuko, and sometimes you need to put on your Fire Lord pants and stop being so selfish!"

"Shut up!" Zuko shouts and spins around to face you. "You have no idea what its like being the Fire Lord! You don't see the things I see, and you haven't done the things I've done!This isn't just some pity party where I'll send my innocent warriors out to die at the hands of bandits because a few people aren't getting enough bread." 

Your eyes go wide with shock, he had never raised his voice to you like this. You squint at him and take a shaky breath. "I may not be the Fire Lord, but I am compassionate. I know that some of our people may not come back, but that amount is nothing compared to the amount of people that will go hungry if we don't help them. There are children Zuko! What if it was us in their shoes? What would you want them to do?" 

"I wouldn't ask for their help. I've never needed them before so why would I need them then. Those men we send out have families, they have children too!" He faces away from you again. "Just leave me alone y/n. You don't understand."

Your eyes begin to brim with tears, you stomp up to Zuko and grab him by the wrist. He is taken aback and rips his hand away from yours, accidentally sending a rush of fire onto your hand. 

"Ah, Zuko! Why would you.." You grab your wrist looking at the light burn on your hand. Zuko had already spun around looking at your hand as if he had killed a baby.

"Y/n I-I didn't mean t-" He stammers out walking towards you. He had never ever bended at you, you didn't know how to feel. But you did know you didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Stay away from me!" You shout staring at him in disbelief through the tears now spilling down your cheeks. "Make whatever decisions you want Zuko, I can see that you don't care what I have to say.." You hold your head high blinking away your tears. You turn on your heels and begin to run to your room. 

Zuko stands there, completely and utterly disgusted with himself. It was an accident, he didn't mean to. He was just mad and you had scared him when you grabbed him. He would never hurt you intentionally.

He watched you run away from him grasping onto the hand he had burnt. His heart ached at the sight of you crying, but it broke when you told him to stay away. He hangs his head in shame and a single tear falls to the pavement below him.

_________With You_________

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you to your bedroom. Your tears continued to spill down your face as you opened the door with your good hand. He burnt you. You locked the door behind you and went into the bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks were bright red and you clutched your hand like it was your lifeline. 

You sat on the stool next to you and examined the burn. It wasn't bad at all, just a bit red. There were no blisters and your skin was still perfectly intact. It didn't even hurt when it happened, being as you were also a fire bender. You could handle more extreme temperatures than non-benders. It was sheerly the shock that sent you into a fumbling, teary eyed mess. 

You had no idea what to say to Zuko if you saw him soon, you just wanted to disappear. You were hurt and embarrassed. You told him to stay away, and he did. 

You crawled into bed after running some cold water on your hand. You didn't unlock the door, you didn't want Zuko to come inside. As you laid there, tears falling silently onto your pillowcase, you fell asleep. 

It was about 3:00 am when you heard a soft tap on your door. You stood up and walked over, pressing your ear to the door. Sniffles. Zuko.

"Y/n, please.. let me in." He says with his hand resting on the door, desperate to feel close to you again. Although you were only on the other side of the door, you felt mikes away. His voice was raspy, as if he'd just been crying.

"Zuko I... I don't want to see you right now." You respond and feel more tears threatening to spill. 

"I understand y/n. I just need you to know that what happened was an accident. You know I would never hurt you, I love you too much. It's killing me that it happened, even on accident. But please, please just understand, it was truly an accident. And I love you more than you'll ever know." He says through the door and sets his forehead against it. 

You wrap your arms around yourself with your back against the door and contemplate whether you should let him inside. Surely he would find a bed to sleep in, but you guys needed to work this out. You slowly unlock the door and open it.

Zuko looks at you with bright red eyes, he had been crying. "Y/n I-" 

"No Zuko. I have some things I want to say first.. I am beyond hurt. I never once feared you from the moment I met you. But today.. I have never been so afraid of you." You look down and rub your tender hand. "I don't want to be mad at your for this, and I believe that it was an accident. But I am angry, and I cant forgive you yet."

He takes your hurt hand into his and brings it to his lips. "I'm so sorry I've hurt you. I will spend every moment of the rest of my life trying to make up for this. You mean the world to me.. and I can't forgive myself for this either. I understand if you want to leave me, and I don't bla-"

"I'm not leaving you Zuko.. why would you say that?" You say and look at him, eyebrows knitted and your mouth in a slight frown.

"I-I just don't want you to be afraid of me. I hurt you. I bended at you! I would leave me if I were you.." He trails off you see him try to blink his tears away, only for them to fall down his cheeks. His voice was shaky, and cracking.

You reach your other hand up and wipe his tears. "I'm not going anywhere Zuko. I may not be able to forgive you right this second, but I know that what you did was an accident. You were upset before we even started arguing. I shouldn't have grabbed you like I did."

He looks into your eyes and you hive him a sad smile. He looks so defeated, as if he expected you to walk out of the door. "I love you Zuko, and that is not changing."

You lean up and give him a soft peck and he places his hand on the back of your neck.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry." He whispers against your lips and kisses you harder, as if you'd disappear if he didn't.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss him back passionately. You stayed like this for a few moments before you decided to move to the bed. 

He lays you down and trails kisses from your ear to your jaw. "Y/n, let me show you how deeply sorry I am. Please." 

You look into his eyes and nod. You pull him down for another kiss and he brings his hand up to caress your cheek. "I love you so much, Zuko."

He unbuttons the top of your dress and you lift your hips so he can discard of the piece. You lay underneath him in your bra and panties and shiver at the cold air. Zuko pools heat to the palm of his hands and begins his descend down your body.

His warm hands mixed with his warm tongue keep you from thinking about the chilly air around you. Your body was tingling and you had never felt yourself buzz like this. He removes your bra and his mouth immediately finds your nipple and his hand skillfully plays with the other. You release a soft moan and bring your hand into his hair.

He swaps actions on your nipples and you can feel them get hard at his mouths departure. Heat pools in your panties and Zuko's mouth leaves your nipples. He trails kisses down your abdomen and you buck your hips when he places a soft kiss on your mound. He grabs the sides of your panties and pulls them off, leaving you totally bare to him. He removes every article of clothing from himself and you stare in awe.

"You're so fucking beautiful, y/n." He says climbing back onto the bed. He brings his mouth to your soaking pussy and sucks your clit into his mouth earning a yelp from you.

"Yes Zuko, just like that." Your legs are bent with your knees in the air, and you put both of your hands in his hair. He brings his fingers to your entrance and slowly slides two inside. "Ah! Yes, yes yes!" 

Your eyes are shut tight and you're practically fucking yourself with his fingers. You grind your hips up and down and he curls them hitting the spot that makes you see stars. You go silent and Zuko looks at you, you're back is arching off of the bed. Your tummy stretched and your hands in fists on the sheets. Your breasts perking straight into the air and your nipples hard. You look breathtaking.

Zuko speeds up his fingers and begins to repeatedly flick his tongue over your clit.

"Fuck Zuko I'm so close! Please don't stop!" You beg and he only moves faster. Your orgasm causes you to shiver while you continue to hump his face. "Yess Zuko! Just like that!"

Zuko lets your ride out your orgasm and pulls off of your pussy. You're laying under him panting breathlessly as he caresses your cheek and coos at you.

"You're perfect baby, I love you so much." He says and you sit up, taking his cock in your hand. He grabs your wrist and pulls it away. "This is all about you honey."

With that he maneuvers between your legs and leans down so his forehead touches yours. You look into his eyes and he smiles at you. "I love you so much y/n. I'll always protect you. And I vow to never hurt you again." 

Your eyes brim with tears for the millionth time today, but this time in happiness. You can feel that Zuko means every word he says and you intertwine your fingers in his hair and pull him into a sweet kiss. "I love you too, Zuko." You whisper.

He kisses you once again and begins to line his cock with your entrance. He pushes in slowly, giving you more than enough time to adjust. He bottoms out and just holds it there. You grow impatient and begin to wiggle your hips onto him to create friction.

"Relax baby, I'll take care of you." He places his thumb on your bottom lip and you suck it into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around it and he smiles. "Such a dirty girl for me."

He lifts your legs up at your knees and spreads them wide, "I'll never get tired of this view.."

"Please Zuko, I need more." You beg. He pulls his thick member out of you completely before pushing in slowly once again. It feels amazing to have him fill you up and for your pussy to stretch around him. He groans and begins to do this over and over again. Pulling out completely before thrusting in.

At some point Zuko can't hold himself back anymore and begins to pound into you relentlessly. Giving you exactly what you wanted. The sound of your skin slapping sent chills down his spine and he looks into your eyes. For a moment the world seemed to disappear and all you saw was Zuko. His dark hair sticking to his forehead, his lips in a tight line, his golden eyes virtually glowing in the dark. You drank in his sight wishing you could stay in that moment forever.

He brings his lips to yours and gives you a sloppy kiss. "I love you y/n. Never forget it. You're mine."

"Yes Zuko! I'm all yours baby, please!" You moan and bring your hand to your clit rubbing small circles. "I'm so close Zuko, can I cum?"

He pounds into you even harder and begins to groan at every thrust. "Yes baby, cum on my cock. Show me how good I make you feel."

"Fuuuuck! Please cum in me baby, give it all to me!" You moan out as you come undone. Your second and last orgasm washes over you and you feel his cum coursing through your pussy. He delivers on last thrust, hard and deep. He stays in that position for a few moments before bringing his forehead to yours again. 

"I love you so much y/n. Please don't ever forget that. I'm so so sorry." He kisses you hard and you return it with all of the love you have for him.

"I'll never forget it Zuko, I love you. It's-It's okay. You didn't mean to." You whisper and you kiss him again. He pulls his cock out of you and grabs a warm cloth.

He cleans you off and you both change into your pajamas before laying down and clutching to each other for dear life. You nuzzle into his chest and he brings your red hand to his lips. He kisses it again and places it on his heart. You smile to yourself and fall into a peaceful sleep, feeling safer than you ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start working on a long fanfic. I have a few ideas but a lot of my writing is in the moment. Like I REALLY go with the flow. It'll probably be pretty fast paced. Very reader & Zuko centric. Let me know if you have any ideas for me! Also should I make an account on a social media platform so you guys can direct message me? Maybe if you're too shy to comment?


	6. Zuko X Reader : BDSM / Toy Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD. I really hope you can all get into this one, and I hope I've satisfied the request! It is pure FILTH. I honestly love it so much and I pray you guys do too! Sorry I've stopped posting as often, I'm a busy gal now that I'm back to work!

Zuko has always been an aggressive, angry person. One that knows him well might even call him a sadist. When he's violently taking out his anger on an enemy, he has a smile on his face. Or when he see's someone get hurt, even on accident, there's this little twinkle in his eye. He enjoyed watching it. He had always been a little nicer to me, he didn't hurt me on purpose. He didn't even like seeing me in pain, but I know that deep down he's dying to put his hands on me.

We had only talked about it a few times, he seemed more than happy on the inside. When I explained that I wanted to try something rougher than what we usually do he was excited, I could tell, but he was also reserved. Maybe he felt bad? Or maybe he didn't think he could control himself? I have no idea, but I know what I want. I know what I can handle.

Just thinking about it is making me want to jump Zuko's bones right now. I reached my hands down to my panties and began to rub small circles onto my clit.

"Zuko?" He's sitting on the bed next to me reading some book about martial arts. It had been a long day and we had gone to bed early. I basically moaned his name and he looks towards me.

"You remember when I told you that I wanted you to get.. a little rougher than usual with me?" I look at him innocently and he stiffens.

"Yeah I remember, how could I forget? What makes you bring it up?" He sets his book down and notices the movement from under the bed. He licks his lips at the sight.

"I want, mmm, I want you to do it tonight." I keep rubbing and can't help the small moans falling past my lips.

Zuko sits up farther and leans over me. His eyes have gone from ember gold to almost black. He was enjoying every second of this, and I think I'm finally going to get what I want.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Once we start I don't know if I'll be able to hold back. I don't want you to look at me differently." He whispers looking into my eyes. Just the thought of him losing control makes me wetter.

"Yes Zuko I know what I want, I want you to take me." I whisper and he grabs my wrist that's pleasuring myself tightly. I whimper at the loss of pressure and how hard he's grabbing me makes me get butterflies.

"What's our safe word?" He's gritting his teeth, and I'm starting to think he really may not be able to control himself.

"Turtleduck."

"What if you cant talk?" 

"I tap on you four times." We've played around with the rougher stuff in the past, but I just wanted something different. I wanted to be completely and utterly dominated, at his mercy.

"Good girl. Ground rules. Tonight, you only call me Sir or Master. If you don't, I will punish you. If you cum without asking me, I will punish you... One last thing, don't tell me no." He pulls the blanket off of me and gets off of the bed.

I had never really told him no before, so I don't know why he said that now. I wonder what kind of toys and play things he has, I know for a fact he's thought about this. He walks over to our closet and carries back a chest with a padlock. I had always noticed it in there but never asked about it. He grabs the key from his dresser drawer and unlocks it. I can't see inside but I can only imagine it's where he keeps the goodies.

"What should I use first? So many options." He mutters to himself and I want to get up and go look with him, but I decide to stay in bed and let him choose on his own. "Ah, I know."

From the chest he grabs a ball gag, a long bar, and a pair of handcuffs. I'm glad he knew what I meant when we talked about this. This was what I wanted.

"Is this okay y/n?" He asks setting them down on the bed. I wonder if he asked because he wanted to see if I'd say no.

"Yes, Master." I say and look at the tools next to me. I decided to mostly call him master tonight, because it seemed a little more.. dominating. I wanted to feel hopeless and helpless.

"Good girl." He takes the ball gag and brings it to my face. I open my mouth and it slides on quite comfortably. It wasn't very large, I could almost close my mouth around it but not quiet.

He then grabs the big bar and before he does anything he pulls my panties off of me. He spreads my legs open and the cold air on my heat gives me goosebumps. He takes the bar and places my ankles in each of the small cuffs. 

"This is called a spreader bar, if you try to close your legs it will only spread them wider." He says completely ignoring me. I nod and continue to watch him. He goes for the handcuffs now, but he doesn't put them on my wrists. He connects one cuff to the bar between my legs, and brings them high over my head to connect the other cuff with our headboard. I was on full display for him.

I was gagged, drool already started to pool in my mouth. My hands were free, but my legs were straight in the air. Forcibly spread and cuffed to the head board so I had to keep them up. I wasn't uncomfortable, yet.

"You look like a fucking slut bound like that." He says and walks back to the chest. I can feel how wet I get from his words, I loved when he talked to me like that He comes back with a large toy. It has a big round top and the bottom looked like it had buttons. I didn't know what it was, but when it started buzzing I had a pretty good idea.

He presses the vibrator to my pussy and my legs immediately try to close, spreading them wider. He wasn't joking, my legs were about three feet apart now. Wide enough for him to at least put his head between my thighs. He keeps the buzzing toy on my pussy and I'm moaning into my gag. He looks at me with a sinister smile on his face, and he turns the vibrations up.

The buzzing gets louder and feels far more intense on my hole. Then he moves it to my clit. I almost scream at the contact and pleasure I feel. My hips buck towards him as best as they can and he chuckles.

"You want more already?" He tsk's at me and shakes his head, "You really are a little whore, huh?"

I moan loudly at his words and he adjusts the toy so it's straight against my most sensitive nub. I feel tears peaking at the corners of my eyes and my back is arching off of the bed. I scream into my gag.

"Mm onna cmmm!" He immediately pulls away. I groan and the feeling of ecstasy fades away. He doesn't say anything to me, just puts the toy back to my clit. I moan and the buzzing feels more intense than before. I didn't cum but I think that getting so close made me more sensitive.

He takes the toy off of me after a moment and walks to the chest. He comes back with a small cork looking item. "This is a butt plug, I'm going to ease into it. I know we've never done anything like this before but it will feel good don't worry." 

He never looks at my face and pops open the cap on our lube. He covers his finger in it and begins to work my hole open. It doesn't hurt, it mostly just feels like a foreign pressure. When his entire finger is inside of me I relax and he enters another. This time it hurts, the stretching feels like fire and I whimper. He doesn't seem to care because once it's all the way in I have no time to adjust before he adds a third.

He begins spreading his fingers and my eyes aren't watering, I'm crying. I don't tap on him though, because part of me is loving every second of this. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the plug. He douses it in lube and it slides in my backside with ease. This time it felt amazing.

I moan and he takes the vibrator to my clit once again. The stimulation is perfect, and I feel the buzzing on the plug too. I yearn for something inside of my pussy, but I don't know if Zuko has that in mind. I'm covered in a layer of sweat and my head is trashing back and forth on the pillows. I feel myself about to cum and try to pull away from the toy. Zuko notices and I see him become angry. He presses the vibrator to my clit with much more pressure than before. 

"Are you gonna cum?" He asks.

I nod my head frantically and I'm moaning with fervor. He smiles and takes the toy away again. I am breathing heavily though my nose and he comes up between my legs to remove the gag. I open my mouth a few times to stretch my jaw. When I'm about to close it he grabs me roughly by my chin. 

"Open." He demands. I open my mouth and he places his thumb directly on my tongue. "You're such a fucking whore. I'm gonna tease you until you can't take it anymore." He takes his thumb out of my mouth, but continues to hold it open. He stares me in my eyes and my pussy is throbbing from the dirty things he's saying and doing. He holds my mouth open and gives me an evil smile. 

"Wider. Open your mouth wider like the slut you are." I open it as far as I can and Im caught off guard when Zuko spits into it. My eyes are wide and he's giving me the same wicked smile as before.

"Swallow it." He says shortly and lets go on my chin. I close my mouth and swallow the liquid. I open it again to show him its gone, and he does it again. This time he doesn't let me close my mouth. He slides his first finger and middle finger into my mouth. 

"Suck. Get my fingers nice and wet so I can fuck your little pussy with them. I know you want it, you've been clenching it this entire time. Now I'm gonna ruin it." He says while I suck on his digits.

My pussy really was throbbing. I needed to cum, and soon. I honestly don't know if he's going to let me at all tonight. 

"Tell me how bad you want it. God my little slave looks good with her Masters fingers in her mouth." He pulls them out and I'm breathing heavily again.

"I want you to ruin my pussy Master. I'm your little slut and I want you to show me who I belong to." I whine and he moves out from between my legs. I suppose my begging was enough, because a few moments later he thrusts both of his fingers entirely into my pussy.

"Fuck!" I scream and he moves them in and out slowly before thrusting them back in. It's a weird but glorious sensation, but I can feel his fingers pressing against the plug in my ass. "Master it feels so good!"

He snickers and begins to fuck me with his fingers differently than he ever has. He curls his fingers up and thrusts them in and out at an animalistic pace. 

"M-Master can I cum? Please please please!" I beg and feel my body set on fire. 

"Not yet!" He barks and grabs the toy. He places it on my clit and I scream louder than ever.

"Please Master can I cum now!" My voice is ragged and my eyes are rolling back into my head. I don't know how I'm holding on but if he doesn't say yes soon I'm gonna be in big trouble.

He cranks up the intensity on the vibrator. My back is no longer on the bed. My body is basically convulsing and I can feel myself shaking. I'm seeing white and screaming as if we were the only two in the palace. 

"Cum." He says and I explode. My body is completely numb and I'm shaking so hard I feel as if I'm seizing. I feel as if I'm floating and I can't see anything but white. I come down after a long moment and finally regain my vision. I fully open my eyes and look to Zuko. He is covered in liquid. He's got a blank expression and my eyes go wide.

"Zuko I'm so sorry, I d-" I stop talking immediately when he lands a firm smack on my cheek. My mouth gapes open and he stands to uncuff me from the headboard.

"I told you if you called me anything but Master or Sir you would be punished." He says coldly and my legs fall from the air. They feel numb and I take a second to let them come back.

"I'm sorry Master." I whisper.

He gets off of the bed and goes back to the chest. He grabs a long white candle and a toy that has lots of tassels and a handle. He comes back over to the bed and gets rid of the spreader bar. He takes the handcuffs and places them around my wrists and through the headboard. I'm no longer able to use my hands and he smiles at me. 

"This wont hurt too bad. Don't fight it." He says and grabs the candle. He lights it with the fire he pulls from his fingertip and it immediately starts to melt. He holds it sideways over my body and the wax drips onto me. I tug on my restraints as the hot wax rolls down my skin. I look at Zuko and he has that twinkle in his eyes. He's loving this. It doesn't hurt too bad, just like he said. I don't want him to think I'm not enjoying it though, so I decide to put on a little show.

"Master it burns!" I moan and he laughs through his nose. I writhe under the candle and when its about halfway gone he blows it out.

He grabs the tasseled whip and sits on his knees between my legs. "Count to five. Tell me how good it feels after every single swat."

I nod and prepare for the worst. He pulls it back and slaps it down on my left breast, it stings my nipple and I gasp, shutting my eyes.

He looks at me for a moment and shakes his head. He leans forward and wraps his hand around my throat. My eyes fly open and he looks pissed.

"I told you count! Thats not so hard it is? Oh I forgot, it may be for a dumb slut like you." He says and releases my throat. I take a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Master I won't mess up again. I'll be a good girl." He doesn't really give me a response and brings the whip down again, but even harder.

I yelp at the pain and count, "Two! It feels so good Master!"

"Ah ah ah, that's only one. You didn't count the first one, so it doesn't count." He says menacingly and I correct myself.

"I'm sorry Sir, one." I say and he smiles.

He brings the second one down onto my tummy and I can see it become red. "Two! I want more! Please Master!"

He whips me three more times, knocking off most of the candle wax that had hardened onto my skin. When he's done I look down at my body and I gasp. It was red and stinging, a few spots had droplets of blood on them from the whip.

"You took your punishment well, are you gonna slip up again?" He asks bringing his forehead close to mine.

I shake my head quickly. "No sir, I'm a good girl."

He smiles at me and brings his head down to kiss me for the first time all night. "You are a good girl, the best little slave I could ask for. Now I'm gonna fuck your pussy raw. Does that sound good my little slut?" He asks and I nod happily.

"Please fuck me sir, I need you inside of me."

"God you're a fucking whore. Begging for me to fuck you like that. I might just have to wait. Leave you here alone for a while? Make you beg me some more. See how bad you really want your Master's cock." He stands up from the bed and places his hands on his hips.

"Please! No sir! Don't leave me! I want your cock!" I beg and he smiles even bigger, and more menacingly.

"I think I'll go have a cup of tea while you lay here and think about my cock." He throws on his robe and leaves the room. 

I sit here with wide eyes, shocked. He left me here! What if someone were to walk in? I don't know what to do! He was right though, all I could think about was him walking back into this room and taking me right here.

_____________With Zuko____________

I walk through the palace with a huge grin on my face. I loved teasing her and seeing her absolutely helpless. She's at my mercy, and I let her know good and well that I wouldn't have any. 

I didn't feel bad about anything I had said or done tonight, I knew she liked it. When she squirted all over my face it took everything in me not to destroy her pussy right then and there. She's so fucking hot. I walk into the bathroom down the hall and wash my hair in the sink. If anyone walked by me they would know exactly what was happening when they smelled me. 

They might think it's gross, but to me, making her cum like that, all over me. That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I love the way she tastes, I love the way she smells, and I especially love the way she sounds. Begging me and screaming for me without any care as to who might hear. These thoughts kept me hard as I waited to go back. I dry my hair and look at the clock. It had been ten minutes, I guess I'll head back. 

Just the thought of her laying there bound to my bed with no one to come save her, it gives me chills. She's completely mine, and I can do whatever I want with her. I walk up to the door and open it. I can hear her perk up from my bed at my return. 

__________ Back To You___________

I hear the door open and I sit up at Zuko's arrival. He shuts the door behind him and walks over to the bed. 

"How's my little slut? Looks like I was right, you've been thinking about me huh? That little wet spot under you tells me everything you won't say." He removes his robe, his pants and boxers. He climbs onto the bed and uncuffs me. 

"Don't touch me. Don't touch yourself. I only uncuffed you so you could hold yourself up." He says and I nod. He flips me over onto my tummy and puts me on my hands and knees.

I shudder and he begins to push and pull on the butt plug. I had almost forgotten it was there. He leaves the plug alone and lines himself up with my dripping hole. He slams into me and I moan at the fullness of both the plug and him.

I lurch forward and he grabs my hair pulling my head back. I can't hold back the sounds I'm making as he pounds into me from behind. 

"That's right you little slut, take your Master's cock like a good little girl." He continues to thrust into me and I'm a screaming mess. 

"Yes Master! I want you to ruin my little cunt! Fuck!" My screaming was high pitched and loud. He leaned forward and grabbed me by my throat. He lifted me up and I placed my hands on the wall in front of us.

"That's right you nasty little bitch. You love taking cock don't you?" He starts to snap his hips into mine again and keeps his hand on my throat.

"Yes! Yes Master! I love your cock so much!" I whine and feel my second orgasm approaching quickly. "Master you're going to make me cum!" In an instant he completely pulls out of me. 

"Not yet." He grabs my arms from the wall and I fall forward, slamming my face into the pillows. I can't see what he's doing but I hear the buzzing of the vibrator again. 

"You cum when I tell you to. Not a second sooner." He says and places his hand next to my face, leaning over me. He slides his cock inside of me and I groan. He's killing me with this denial. 

He moves his hips in and out slowly, then I feel the vibrations on my clit once more. I let out a high pitched cry and he begins to slam into me. I try my hardest not to let my orgasm come but it's no use. 

"God you're such a good little slave! Taking my cock like its your job, letting me have my way with you. Tell me who you belong to!" He shouts from behind me, feeling just as much pleasure as me. I begin to see white again. 

"I belong to you Master! I'm your little cock whore! I love when you take me like this Sir!" I scream and he begins to lose himself. The vibrations on my clit, his relentless thrusting and the sounds he's making are sending me over the edge quickly.

"Can I come Master?" I whisper quietly, the pleasure taking over my body makes it hard to speak.

"Cum." He says just like before and in a few seconds I'm a shaking mess. He rubs the toy in circles onto my clit and I feel the same sensation as earlier.

"Fuck baby squirt all over my cock! I make you feel so fucking good don't I?" He shouts and tosses the vibrator to the side still buzzing. He grabs my hips with both hands and pounds into me harder and faster than ever before. My pussy makes sloshing sounds as the liquid that I squirted runs down our legs and onto the bed. He groans loudly and I feel his warm cum spread through my pussy.

He keeps thrusting slowly until he's soft. When he pulls out I feel a gush of more liquid come out of my pussy and run down my thighs. I lay there in pure bliss, my ass up and my face in the pillows. I hear him grab the vibrator to turn it off, but to my surprise he puts it against my clit on full power. I shriek and try to pull away, the intensity too much after my last orgasm but he holds me down. 

I make incoherent sounds as he spanks and bites my ass. "M-Master it's tooooooo much!" I cry out and he rubs it in circles again.

"You can take it, just let go. Cum all over this toy, let me see it." He says and I lose myself once again. I see stars and theres no sound in the room but the buzzing. Im shaking and cumming onto the toy, then Zuko pulls it away.I continue to shake and he flips me onto my back and laps at my pussy, at the same time removing the plug. He collects both of our cum into his mouth, and comes up to my face. 

He looks at my mouth and I instantly open it. He drops the mixture of our cum and his spit into my own mouth. It tastes sweet, and I show him all of it on my tongue before swallowing it. 

"Such a good fucking girl." He smiles at me and kisses me. "Let's get a shower yeah? Can you walk honey?" 

I nod and sit up, the bed is completely drenched in my juices and I feel my cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry Sir I-"

"I'm Zuko now baby. Stop apologizing. Watching you squirt like that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. We can sleep in a guest room tonight, and Ill send in an order for a new bed tomorrow. For now lets just get you cleaned up." He helps me out of the bed and we go into the bathroom. He sets me up on the counter and runs us a hot bath. 

He comes back over and stands between my legs. "You did so great baby, that's what you wanted right?"

I nod and smile sleepily, "It was perfect Zuko." 

He lifts me from the counter and we slide into the bath, the warm water soothing the skin that had been abused just thirty minutes ago. Zuko bathes me, wiping the remaining wax off of my belly and we relax in the water for a while. He whispers sweet words into my ear the entire time and I can't help the smile that takes over my lips.

We leave the bathroom and get dressed. After, we make our way over to the guest bedroom and climb into bed. 

"Goodnight baby, I love you so much." He whispers and kisses me passionately.

"Goodnight Zuko, I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started the fanfic girlies! I only have one chapter done and I'm not super happy with it so I'll be doing some editing. Should be just a few weeks before I post something for it :) Love you guys!! Comment some requests!
> 
> I made a FanFiction.net account!! Hit me up on there by the same username : StanxTee! You can request in private there I think?? I'll be posting the one shits here there soon!


	7. Zuko X Reader : Risky Sex / Mating Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets angry when you give an advisor an erection :3 
> 
> I tried to put a few requests into one story! I hope thats alright with you guys :)
> 
> I am loveloveloving the feedback lately guys!! Keep it up! Requests keep me writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HIT 2000 READS :D THANKSS GUYS <3

Zuko and I started our day with meetings, and this was pretty typical. Although, Zuko was playing some horrible mind games with me. Our first meeting was short. We went back to our room for a bit to change into something more comfortable. In this process Zuko decided that he wanted to have sex. Knowing damn well that we only had fifteen minutes until our next meeting.

I denied him, and he didn't take it very well. He wasn't angry, but he didn't let it go. It was our second meeting that the shit seemed the hit the fan. I was sat next to Zuko with three Sage's on the opposite side. They spoke about when there would be an heir to the throne. I stiffened a bit when Zuko rested his hand on my thigh.

"I do not plan on dying anytime soon, so you shouldn't worry about something that.. how do I put it? Oh right, something that is not your business." Zuko replied aggressively and they all nodded. They continued making plans and negotiations, I wasn't really contributing much. Zuko's hand never left my thigh and I felt it slowly creeping higher. A blush spread across my cheeks and I tapped him with my foot under the table. 

The Sage's weren't noticing, thank the Spirits. But when Zuko pressed two of his fingertips against my clit I gasped. They all three looked and me and Zuko did too.

"Darling are you alright?" Zuko watched me with a smirk and I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Yes I'm sorry, I thought I saw a bug under the table. Just some lint." I say stupidly. I never had a knack for lying.

The Sage's immediately start blabbing on again and Zuko begins to rub small circles into my nub. I sneakily grab his wrist hard with my own hand and he just pressed harder. He's holding the conversation with the Sage's very well considering he's quite literally violating me under the table.

After about 5 minutes of this I begin to feel my climax approaching. I try to steady my breath and not make it obvious that something was going on. I feel the familiar burn in my belly and before I know it I'm cumming in my panties. I placed my hand over my mouth to cover that my jaw is dropped, pretending to scratch my nose. Zuko then moves his hand back to my thigh, and the Sage's begin to leave. I hear the door shut and snap my head to him.

"Are you crazy?! We could have gotten caught!" I whisper-shout to him. He just smirks at me and leans over towards me, he grabs my pussy firmly in his hand.

"Who cares if we get caught? I'm the FireLord. Who's gonna punish me?" He says and my cheeks burn with arousal. He's right, the worst that can happen is we make someone uncomfortable.

"We have another meeting in an hour. I want to do something before it starts." He stands from his chair and I follow him to our bedroom again.

He goes to the toy chest in the closet and pulls out an unopened package. Of course it would be something we've never tried before. 

"What in the world is that?" I ask and walk up behind him trying to see.

"I was chatting with Sokka and he told me about this vibrator he used on Suki. I thought we may as well give it a try?" He says and rips the packaging open.

"How does it work?" I ask and sit on my knees on the bed. He sits next to me and it's just a pair of panties. "That's just a thong Zuko, I don't know what you mean by vibrator."

"The panties vibrate." He says calmly and my eyes fly open. He's going to make me sit through this meeting with them on.. I know he is.

"Do I.. have to wear them for the next meeting?" I ask sheepishly. Deep down I'm excited, the idea of me cumming while no one else in the room knows is exhilarating. At least this time I'll expect it.

"Yes ma'am. How'd you know?" He smiles at me and I shrug.

"You know just how to torture me."

I get off of the bed and slide my panties off, replacing them with the vibrating ones. I can feel a small hard circle pressing against my clit, that must be where they vibrate. I go and stand between Zuko's legs as he's sitting 

"How do you make them vibrate?" I push my long skirt back down and straighten my gowns.

"They came with a remote control. So  I can control it." He grabs the remote and clicks the 'On' button. It's a very weak vibration, and I don't really see these panties giving me an orgasm.

"It's kind of weak honey, I'm not going to be abl- Oh my God!" Im interrupted by Zuko changing the setting. My knees buckle and I reach my hands out to hold Zuko's knees.

He chuckles and turns them off. I'm basically gasping for air and I stand back up. He looks up at me smiling, "This is going to be one hell of a show."

I leave the panties on as I go to fix us and our next guest some tea. I don't like making the servants do everything, and besides, I make the best tea. Zuko said so himself. 

As Im preparing it I forget that I have the panties on and go to grab four small teacups. As I go to place the last one on the tray my panties begin buzzing at what seems like full power.

"FUCK!" I scream and drop the teacup, it shatters onto the ground and two servants rush over to help me clean it.

"Are you alright Lady y/n?" One asks and I nod as best as I can.

"Yes, I just had a-a sharp pain my side. It just surprised me." I say and my panties are still buzzing right on my clit. We clean the cup and I tell the servants to take the tea to the meeting room. I rush back to my bedroom basically limping all the way. I throw the door open and I'm met with the FireLord looking ever so smug.

"Zuko please, mmm, that wasn't funny." I say and stand between his knees again. I throw my arms around his neck and lean into him.

"Does that feel good baby? Did I distract you?" He whispers and I feel my panties begin to buzz even harder.

"Yes! Oh it feels so good!" I say collapsing onto him. I straddle him and grind onto nothing. Just trying to get even more friction from the panties. 

"You're so sexy baby, but you're gonna have to be quiet during the meeting okay? I don't want anyone thinking about your dripping wet pussy alright? Can you do that for me? Be a good girl?" He says hoarsely in my ear. The things he's saying and harsh vibrations on my pussy make my toes curl. 

"Yes Zuko! Ill be a good girl! I'm gonna cum.." I trail off and he turns the panties off. I groan in agony as my orgasm slips away from me. "Zukooo, why?"

"We'll save that for when it's really exciting. Hop up and we'll take these for the first test drive hmm?" He gives me a hard kiss before I get up and we make our way back to the meeting room.

I'm happy these panties aren't loud, cause the meeting room is silent unless someone is speaking. About ten minutes into the meeting I see Zuko pull the remote from his robes pocket. He strokes his thumbs over all of the buttons and presses 'On.' The light vibrating is enough to make me jump a bit, but the advisor doesn't notice. I relax and listen to the advisor explain a new irrigation system. 

Then I feel my panties go up a notch. I smile dreamily at the man in front of me not realizing that I'm staring. Zuko turns them all the way up and I lick my lips. I'm breathing heavily and my eyes are beginning to close. I hold my hand down to my heat out of instinct and the man makes eye contact with me. I've got my bottom lip pulled between my teeth and my eyes roll back.

The man shifts uncomfortably and tugs on his collar. I realize that I'm staring right in his direction when Zuko looks over at me. He frowns and shuts the panties off. I'm sure he noticed the way I was looking at the man but he had to understand that I simply zoned out.

"Thank you for coming today, but this meeting is over." Zuko stands and the man does the same, bowing. That's when I notice that he has a rather prominent erection poking through the advisors robes. Zuko watches him with eyes like daggers as he scurries out of the room. The door shuts loudly and Zuko turns to me. 

"What were you doing?" Zuko's teeth are gritted and he was mad.

"I-I was just.. the panties.. they were.." I look at my feet, defeated. "I'm sorry Zuko." 

"I-I I'm sorry Zuko, I was just gawking at the advisor you were speaking with while I came in my panties." He mocks me and I felt me cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Zuko I just.. they felt good." I was whispering and still looking down at my feet. Zuko stands in front of me, his height making me feel inferior. He puts his hand on my chin making me look at him.

"I know they felt good baby, but I'll make you feel better." His rough voice sends shivers down my spine. He always had this dominating demeanor and I've never found anyone so sexy.

"I'm gonna fuck you right here on this table. Make every person in this palace know who you belong to." He grabs me by my hips and pushes me into the table. I slide my butt onto the table and look up at him. 

"I need you Zuko, please." I grab his robe in my hands and clench it into my fists. He reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out the remote. 

"Scoot back onto the table. I wanna watch you squirm." He takes the seat between my legs and I blush hard. I scoot back until my whole body is on the table and spread my legs, giving Zuko a good view of my pussy under my skirt.

"That's right, I want you to make eye contact with me. I want you to let me hear how good I make you feel. Let everyone hear it." He slouches smugly and clicks the panties on. He immediately turns them on their highest setting and I squeal.

"Yes! It feels so good Zuko!" I moan and stare into his eyes. He has his fingertips touching in front of his face with a wicked smirk playing on his lips.

"Who makes you feel this good?" 

"You Zuko! Only you!" I lay back onto the table unable to hold myself up. I hear Zuko tsk at me and the panties turn off "Zuko please."

I sit up and look at him, he turns the vibrations back on and I can't help but sigh in relief. 

"Keep looking at me baby, or Ill turn them off and keep them off."

"Yes Zuko." I moan and my legs are shaking.

"Would you be shaking like that if you were touching your own pussy?" He begins to rub his growing erection.

"No, no Zuko. Only you make me feel this way." 

"Would that advisor make you feel like this? Would you want him to fuck you on that table like I'm gonna?" He lets out a loud groan and pulls his long cock from his pants stroking slowly.

"No baby never, I only want you to fuck me!" I shout as I feel my body tremble at the vibrations and sight of Zuko pleasuring himself.

"Say it again." He groans stroking faster. He spits on his hand and continues.

"I want you to fuck me Zuko!" I scream as I cum inside of the panties, feeling a wet spot grow under my entrance.

Zuko stands and places himself between my legs. "I hope everyone just heard that, you're mine."

I sit up panting and he grabs my throat tightly. He pulls me to his face and kisses me hard. I moan and he releases my throat to undress me.

"Z-Zuko someone might come in." I say between our sloppy kisses and he chuckles.

"You think I care?" He smirks and takes my panties off. I am completely naked on the table and he takes his pants off. His member is standing proud, and I take it into my hand. 

He wraps his hand into my hair and throws his head back with a groan. "You ever thought about me fucking you right here?" 

I smile devilishly at him and lick my lips, "Zuko I've thought of you fucking me on this very table, in the library between the shelves, even in the garden. Where anyone could look out the window and see you fucking me." I purr and he takes a sharp breath.

He grabs me by my waist and pulls me closer to him. I shriek and laugh as he begins kissing my neck. "I just wanna put you on display. Show this entire world who you belong to, who makes you scream."

"Make me scream then." 

Zuko grabs my legs at the back of my knees and pushes them towards my chest. My pussy is cooled by the air and Zuko leans over me to spit onto it. He takes his hand from my leg and rubs the liquid onto my entrance. I let out a loud scream as he takes his cock and slams it into me.

"That's right baby, let everyone hear you." He begins to thrust into me quickly and I cry out. 

"Yes Zuko! I love it so much!" The table is creaking with the force of his thrusts and the room is filled with my moans. I'm positive at least a few people know what's happening in here, and I'll be embarrassed for a while. My thighs are pressed against my breasts and he's hitting a deep spot in my pussy. 

"Zuko I can't take it, it's too much!" I scream and find myself writhing underneath him. He chuckles and grabs the panties sitting next to me on the table. He clicks a high power on the remote and holds the little vibration button against my clit. I instantly begin to grind against it and my eyes begin to roll back.

"Thats right baby you can take it. You're such a good girl for your FireLord aren't you?" Zuko praises me and I can feel my orgasm rearing it's head.

"Zuko I'm gonna cum.." I cry and he pulls the vibrations away and removes his cock from inside of my walls. I lay there confused and panting.

"I want you on the floor." He says and helps me off of the table. He lays his large robe on the floor and I lay down onto it on my back. "I just wanna try something different."

I nod, slightly worried about what was so different. He lifts my legs up high and lowers himself down onto me. The back of my knees are resting on the inside his elbows, making my back bend and my ass come off of the ground. He's squatting over my backside and slides into me with ease. He bottoms out and I basically choke on my moan. Zuko squeezes his eyes shut and groans like an animal.

"You like that baby? You're so fucking tight like this." He grunts and trusts into me unforgivingly. 

I can feel my pussy gripping onto his cock and all I can do is take it. I feel tears running down my temples from the pleasure and my breasts are bouncing from the force. 

"Zukoooo.." I whine and he brings his mouth my neck sucking love bites into my skin. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Such a good girl, letting your FireLord destroy your little pussy. Fuck!" He's losing control of his hips but speeds up and fucks me harder than before. 

"Yes Zuko I'm gonna cuuum!" I shout and my body begins to spasm. My back tries to arch but because my ass isn't on the ground it only changes the angle, making him slam into my g-spot over and over again.

"God you're so fucking perfect. You gonna let me cum in this pretty pussy? Gonna let me fill you up?" He asks through gritted teeth and I can hardly whimper a response.

"Please cum in me FireLord." I whisper and he groans louder than ever spilling inside of me. I feel his cock pulsing on my walls and it sends shivers through my body. He thrusts just a few more times before he pulls out. I feel his cum dripping out of me and he continues to hold my legs up with his hands.

"You want me to clean you up baby?" He asks smirking at me. I nod, panting, and he begins to lap up the mixture of our cum. He's never been modest when it came to sex, nothing was off of the table.

I buck my hips at his face, the simulation becoming too much. He lets me down gently and I sprawl out trying my best to catch my breath. He brings my clothes back to me and dresses my limp body.

"You're so beautiful. Such a good girl. Lets go take a nap huh?" He says as he slides my robe onto my shoulders and I nod happily.

We leave the meeting room and every servant, guard and advisor that walks past us is beet red and avoids eye contact. I blush hard, knowing exactly why.

"Do you.. think they heard us?" I ask when we get back to our room. Zuko lays in the bed with me and laughs.

"I'm positive that every person in this palace heard us." He pulls me into him so my head is tucked by his neck. I place a small kiss there and take a deep breath. I love this man more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay loves, I have decided that I will be writing some Haikyu!! one-shots in the near future. I don't have it all planned out yet but it will definitely be in this style. Like one chapter is a new one shot. It will mostly be m/m so if you're into that check it out :) Maybe Ill do sone reader insert ones?? If you haven't watched the anime you REALLY should, its SO GOOD.


	8. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls dont hate me :,(

Hello my lovely kinky babies, I know its been a while since I've updated. Because.. I am not motivated to write for Zuko anymore! \\(T_T)/

  
As much as I love Zuko, I have been branching out when it comes to anime and I am quickly finding that my interests are shifting! Please don't hate me! I know I have one or two requests unfulfilled and to those girls I am very sorry <3

I have been doing a lot of reading lately instead of writing honestly. Im thinking of writing some new fandom stuff! Here's just a few I'm thinking of!

• My Hero Academia

• Haikyuu!!

•Hunter X Hunter (not much yet though I haven't gotten very far)

So! If you like any of those, stick around with me! I really love you guys! Especially my few loyal readers that give me the motivation to keep writing! Thank you all for sticking around :) I'm sure I will be posting something in the next few weeks! Keep me in mind when you're wanting some kinky smut!

**I love you all! <3**


End file.
